Sluts, Slytherins and unfortunate gingers
by Jampots and Heffalumps
Summary: My name is Rose Weasley, I am fourteen years old and I'm pregnant. Yeah, you read that right. Perfect little Rosie isn't so perfect after all. We all make mistakes, right? Accidents happen... T for occasional swearing, mature themes (pregnancy) and a not-quite sex scene (non-descriptive). *On pause until further notice*
1. Chapter 1

"Rora, why do I have to come? Your stupid brother is going to be there!"

"Because, mon petit pamplemousse, You have to be there, its Al's birthday, he wants you there, he's your cousin – your cousin who is more like a brother! I know Scor will be there, but you don't have to speak to him. I mean, you'll have to speak to him at some point this week, you're staying in the same house, but you might just get away with not speaking to him tonight. Anyway you look stunning, and that Ravenclaw guy totally likes you! And you should have seen Zabini checking you out the other day, woah."

"Al seriously won't miss me. Zabini has a name and the Ravenclaw can't actually speak to a girl, he did attempt to speak to me on the train."

"Come on Ro, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?!" Aurora Malfoy begged, attempting to drag Rose across the room.

"I don't see why I can't just stay up in the room and read a book or something."

"We've been over this a bajillion times."

"This seriously isn't fair." The redhead stuck her tongue out as she flopped down onto the bed.

"Ok, grow up Red, you're fifteen in a few months, you need to get over this detestation to Scor. He's my twin and Al's best friend, he isn't just going to disappear."

Rose would never tell anyone, but she didn't want him to disappear, that was the last thing she wanted. She wanted him, his love. She didn't hate him, she hated his games, the act he puts on for everyone, Alexis Parkinson-Krum, the girl her picked, the fact that he stole her cousin, the fact that her cousin got chucked in the snake pit.

If anyone were to ask if she liked him, she would lie to them – and to herself.  
if Al was to ask, she would deny it, though her would see right through her.  
If Aurora asked, she would make up some shit and admit it all later.  
But Scorpius was different, he was an anomaly. With him, the walls would fall down and her heart would come tumbling out, along with everything else she was hiding behind the broken walls.

Maybe tonight would be it, maybe he would notice her, see the signs. Maybe tonight, he would forget about Alexis, forget the past. Maybe he had changed, or maybe the stars were completely aligned or the odds in her favour. Maybe the firewhiskey (smuggled from his dad's secret supply, of course) would change his opinions, if only temporarily.

"Ok then Roo, you win." Rose walked towards the door, stopping in the doorway to admire herself in the mirror – she did look good, definitely not like herself. She got to the top of the stairs, about to start her descent from the tower, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Wait, what?!" Aurora grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the room.

"Ow! You're right, I need to get over this."

"Well... have fun..." The Malfoy girl was lost for words.

"I will."

"Wait... don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"So I can basically do anything?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Why are you saying that, you're going to be there too."

"I feel like a mum or something, you look so grown up!"

"Merlin. Can I go now?"

"I suppose. See you down there. You don't happen to know any hairdressing spells? "

"There's a yellow book in my trunk called "Magical looks for the teenage witch", there's a section on hair spells in there. I wouldn't use them though, last time you tried to use magic on your hair you charmed it permanently pink."

"I was seven and it was accidental magic. Shoo!"

"See you later Aurora."

She began her descent down the stairs for the second time, this time she could hear faint noises at the end of the staircase. She tried to be graceful and womanly – or as graceful as she could be in six inch stilettos and the tightest skirt ever – just in case the person at the bottom was worth impressing. She caught a glimpse of white-blonde hair.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, long time no speak. I notice you've taken to speaking to yourself. Be careful, you might end up in St Mungos."

Her heart sped up as he turned his head, his eyes looking her over, unable to find a flaw.

"Looking like that, you'll put me in there."

She couldn't help but smile.

"How much have you had, Scorp?" She asked, noticing the bottle in his hand.

"Enough to be fearless, but I'm sober enough to know what I'm saying. Where's pink?"

"She's up there, messing with her hair again."

"Come with me, Rosie."

He was the only person she would ever let call her Rosie. She loved it when he said it.

He held out his hand, signalling for her to hold it, and she did just that.

"It'll be just like the good old days," he sighed, gently squeezing her hand. "the good old days when everything was perfect and everyone expected us to end up together."

"You mean when we did stupid shit to fill the silences."

"That sounds like us." He let out a small laugh.

"Well that's all in the past. You messed everything up, remember? I hate you, I have since the end of first year – you know that, everyone knows that."

"But you don't hate me, do you? You love me, and you hate that you love me. I don't hate you, I never did. Here have some of this." He handed her the bottle.

"You're talking crazy, Scor."

"Scor. You haven't called me that since our fight, our kiss. That was my first kiss, and it remains my favourite kiss to this very day."

"That was the kiss that messed everything up, Scor."

She couldn't do this sober, she thought as she took a swig of the bottled courage.

"Maybe this will be the kiss that fixes it all?" He dropped her hand and pushed her gently against the grey, stone wall. His arms trapped her in, if you could call it trapping, after all, trapped implies it was against her will, and it wasn't. This was what she wanted more than anything.

Their lips met and that surge of what could only be described as electricity ran through her. She knew this wouldn't fix anything but she went along with it, because it was him, because it was what she wanted most. He moved his leg, sliding his knee between her legs, gently pushing them open.

"Scor... not here... we can't..."

"Come with me then." He whispered, hot breath tickling her ear.

He grabbed her hand, leading her along corridors, down stairs, around countless corners – he knew this maze well.

They came to a door, a big oak door – his bedroom door, presumably.

"Scor, I can't do this, you can't do this. Think of Alexis. We're meant to be with Al, not here."

"If you want to go, then go."

She finished off the bottle of firewhiskey.

"I would, but I have no fucking clue where we are or where we're going. First time here, remember?"

Malfoy manor was more of a castle than a manor, with its billions of rooms, turrets, towers and secret passages. It was all gothic style, grey brick and breathtaking. Obviously not the original manor, that was sold shortly after Lucius's suicide, now inhabited by some muggles. This manor was purchased as the first steps towards Draco's new life. He was all alone for a year before marrying Astoria and starting a family. In those fifteen years, his family had stretched from one to seven with no regrets.

"Oh right, yeah, follow me." He flipped his hair out of his eyes as he walked away.

"Scor, wait!" She yelled hopelessly after him. "Scor, please, speak to me!"

"Why should I?" He stared at her, his beautiful eyes a mixture of hurt and lust. "You lead me on and then let me down."

"You led yourself on, you have a girlfriend, it's your best friend's birthday and you're supposed to hate me."

She caught up with him, interlocking their fingers.

"She isn't you, she's nothing like you. She doesn't stay up all night reading, she isn't clever, she can't make me laugh like you can. She's afraid to stand up for what she believes in – she's the complete opposite of you."

"But you didn't want me, remember?"

Awkward silence fell upon them. They both had so much to say and yet had no words.

"Go in through that door, nobody will notice. I'll go through the other one. Nobody'll suspect a thing."

He kissed her lightly, dropped her hand and left.

**AN: I'm terrified about this story – it's very risky and I may well delete it. So, I would really appreciate some reassurance that this is ok. I have no idea about anything in this story factually, and if they seem too young to be doing this, oh well.**

**Warning: NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS ERR... NOT A LEMON... HINTS OF A LEMON? CLASSY LEMONS. I'll go with that. It contains a classy baby lemon. Maybe.**

**This chapter is for Ciara because she made me publish it, despite all my doubts and stuff. Meow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is for Bethan. Thanks for making everything sound 100x dirtier than I meant it to.**

"Happy birthday Alpal!" Rosie squealed, hugging the birthday boy from behind, taking him by surprise.

"Steady on Posie!" He laughed, hugging her back

"Come dance with me?"

"I can't dance!"

"Me neither! You have no choice." Rose grabbed his hand and dragged him to the centre of the dancefloor. Silliness quickly ensued, both trying to dance the worst.

"So, Mr fourteen-year-old, want a firewhiskey?"

Many bottles later, an unlikely group sat around a table.

"Ok, Minnie, truth or dare?" Rose laughed.

"Dare me, baby!" Dominique always was a lot more crazy when she was drunk.

"Can I dare her?" Al asked.

"Sure, fire away." Sofia Longbottom said, the only one still moderately sober.

"I dare you to...errr...snog the ugliest guy at the party."

"Ew. I'm not snogging Scor!" Dominique mimicked vomiting.

"I'm not that bad!" The blonde boy protested.

"I'll snog you, Scor?" Suggested Rose.

"Mm ok then."

The drunken pair leaned in slowly, gradually their lips came closer, finally touching, building into a full on smooch.

After about a minute, Albus grabbed Rose by the shoulders and pulled her away.

"What the heck are you doing? Stop it! We're all about to puke!" He joked.

"Killjoy."

"My go!"

"Ok then Malfoy, I dare you to..." James started, only to be interrupted by Rose.

"...Dance topless on the table!" The redhead finished.

"Only if you do it too." He winked at her.

"Deal."

He climbed onto the table and offered her a hand up. She gracefully accepted and clambered up. Rose unzipped her strapless peplum top and slipped it off, as Scorpius threw his band tee on the floor. The blonde seemed mesmerised by the bright purple bra worn by the girl who was holding his hand.

"Your bra is the same colour as your top." He laughed.

"Purple is pretty, don't laugh at me!" She pretended to act offended.

They began to dance, hand in hand, moving to the rhythm of the muggle song.

"Nobody try to get them down." Dom laughed.

At that moment, Rose lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"Oh bloody Merlin! Rose are you ok?" Al fussed.

Rose just lay there laughing.

"Get her some water, idiot!"

Scorpius lept down from the table.

"Rosie, sit up, try to, please." He took her hand and gently pulled her up, so she was sitting.

"Ok, we're up, how do you feel?" He asked.

"I just need some air."

"Dom, taking her for a walk. Aurora, she's staying in your room, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take her up later. Come on Rose, we're off for a walk." He scooped her into his arms and walked slowly outside.

"Thanks Scor."

"For what?"

"Tonight, this, making sure I was ok, everything."

They sat opposite eachother on the white bench, Rose dipping her hands into the fountain beside them.

"It's what friends do."

"We aren't exactly friends though."

The alcohol still in his system, Scorpius decided to seize the moment and kiss her. She pushed him away and he fell sideways into the fountain.

A few minuted passed before they could stop laughing.

"Come in, the water is great!"

Scorpius stood waist deep in the icy liquid.

"Sure." Rose replied, climbing onto the ledge of the fountain, kicking off her heels.

"Ready? Catch me! 3...2...1..."

She jumped and leaped into his outsretched arms. He cradled her, bridal style. He began to spin around slowly, laughing along with her, her feet skimming the surface of the water.

"I don't find this fair, I'm soaking and you're completely dry!" Scorpius prtoested.

"You're too gentleman to get me wet!"

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"Yeah, really."

"Would a gentleman do this?" He sat down, Rose still in his arms. She managed to completely submerge.

She was in hysterics as she rose from the blue-ness.

"No, a gentleman definitely wouldn't do that, but a lady wouldn't do this."

She lept onto him, knocking him backwards, her lips locking onto his.

He finally pulled away.

"A gentleman wouldn't have enjoyed it quite so much."

"A lady wouldn't do it again." She whispered before passionately kissing him again.

Their kiss deepened, all their hidden feelings from the last three years spilling out in this one kiss.

The kissing progressed into something more. They shared their first time that night in the fountain, half drunk, high on emotion. Neither quite realised what they had done.

In the early hours of the morning, Scorpius conjured blankets and pillows, and they fell asleep, cuddling on the floor, admiring the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

It must have been about 5am. The sun was threatening to rise, beginning to peep out from behind the distant silhouettes of houses and hills. Rose was sneaking in, hopefully unnoticed. Tip-toeing up the stairs and through the open door, she prayed that Aurora was sleeping. It was difficult to tell in the darkness, but the redhead was convinced that the steady, even breathing meant the other girl was blissfully asleep. Throwing on some pyjamas, Rose climbed into her bed and lay there, her thoughts finally catching up with her. Had she really just done that? She couldn't have, you know, lost it to Scorpius Malfoy. He was a million miles out of her league and she surely wasn't that much of a slut. He had a girlfriend, she was just out of a relationship. They were fourteen. Fourteen year olds don't do that kind of thing. Do they? She had no clue. There was no way that she could even consider sleeping with this many thoughts running round her head. Air. She needed air. Was going out for air a good idea after what happened last time she went for air? Mind you, this time she wasn't drunk or near him. That was no excuse. Being drunk is never an excuse, especially at her age. She shouldn't be drunk at her age! What was she thinking? She wasn't thinking. She had a tendency to do that, either overthink or not think at all.

Without realising it, Rose found herself stood on the balcony, overlooking the place where she had been sleeping an hour before. This garden was beautiful. To someone walking past, it was just a rosebush. To a resident, there was a hidden arch, white and tall, with roses winding around it. Inside this square of rosebushes was white patio, and in the centre, a large fountain. Around the fountain were white benches, and on the floor slept the most gorgeous being that Rose had ever laid eyes upon. He was still topless, still fast asleep, still unaware of everything that had happened. He probably wouldn't remember anyway. If he was to ask, she would tell him her version of events. Nothing happened. She didn't want to ruin what little they had, or what he had with Alexis, however much she despised the pug-faced girl.

"Rose, what are you doing?" A groggy voice came from inside. Rose turned her head towards the voice.

"Just getting some air."

"Mmk, aren't you cold?"

"Not really... what's the time?"

"Too early, go back to sleep."

"Rora, you're not my mum, plus I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Too much to think about."

"Tell me everything!" The Malfoy girl always loved to know everyone's business.

"You really want to hear?"

"Yeah!"

Rose wandered back inside and sat, cross-legged, opposite Aurora.

"It all began in first year. You know the story of Scorpius and I, right?" Rose prayed that the other girl knew, it would take hours to explain.

"I know selected parts of it. Tell me everything, right from the train."

'Bumcakes,' she thought. 'here goes nothing.'

"September 1st 2017. I was excited as anything to finally come to Hogwarts. On the platform, my dad pointed out Scorpius to me and told me all sorts about him. Naturally, I became inquisitive. I decided to find him as soon as we boarded the train. I literally ran into him whilst searching for Albus. We talked for the whole journey to Hogwarts, we found out that we had so much in common, we clicked instantly. We promised just before the sorting that we would stay friends no matter what happened that night. He was put into Slytherin and I was sorted into Gryffindor. Albus was chucked into the snake pit and you into the lion's den. I didn't know about you and Scorp being related until that night that we all just stayed up and talked all night. I was so happy that I still had reasons to talk to him. We became so close so quickly, it was unreal. We spent most of our time doing the craziest, most random things. It was amazing. I had never been happier. He became like a brother to me. I had all of you girls and then my cousins and Scorp, I felt that life was perfect. Towards the end of first year, I noticed how attractive Scorp was. It was a horrible experience, he was the first boy I liked and I felt that he would never like me back. He started to speak to me less, spend all his time with the girls from his house. When we did talk it was more screaming and fighting. I began to miss him, his company. He had changed so much. I barely recognised the boy that I had once considered an extension of myself. It turns out that he liked me too, he just had a messed up way of showing it. There was a huge fight at the very end of first year. I told him everything I felt for him and asked why he had been acting that way. He kissed me. I slapped him and then ran to the common room and cried. It all seems very dramatic for 12 year olds, but it was my first crush and I had just lost my best friend and everything started to fall apart. We didn't speak after that. He started dating Alexis at the start of second year, and he made that very public. By the middle of second year, he had nearly every girl melting at his feet, myself included. It was hard to watch Albus be friends with him. I felt so betrayed. Last year was the same, really. I held everything inside. The more I held it in, the more the feelings grew. Then last night, before you came down to the party, something happened. Actually, it was seconds after I left. He was at the bottom of the stairs, presumably waiting for you, and got a bit distracted by me. He had obviously started on the alcohol already. We talked. I told him everything and he told me so much more. He kissed me. He tried to make it into something more and I said no. We went down to the party, and after I fell off the table, he took me walking. We talked some more and we kissed again. Somehow we ended up in the fountain. One thing led to another and we did something that I'm not proud of, though he probably will be, if he can remember what went on." Rose exhaled, holding back the tears.

"Wait... You had sex with my brother?" She seemed to be in shock.

"You could put it that way, yeah."

"Please tell me you used protection?"

"I would, but then I'd be lying."

"Oh, Rosie, what have you done?"

"I'm not entirely sure. What happens now?"

"We see if he remembers it, if he doesn't then we don't bring it up, if he does, then we keep it between us three. Let's just pray that there's no consequences."


	4. Chapter 4

"Scorpius. Psst. Scorp."

He stopped and looked up. What was making the noise? He looked around, searching for someone, something.

"Psssst. Up here. Scor!"

That was when he noticed the flaming red among the light green of the tree.

"Rose? Is that you?"

"Yeah, can you come up here for a minute?"

"Err...ok?" The blonde looked puzzled, but began to climb anyway.

She found the strongest branch, perched herself on it and waited, watching the boy struggle up the tree.

She laughed to herself as he made his way up to her, never taking his eyes off her as he got closer and closer.

He finally swung himself up, onto the branch.

"Look at you, Mr Muscles; it took me at least double that to get up here."

"Well, what can I say? I'm just talented."

"And in love with yourself."

Not that she wasn't. Everyone else was in love with him as well.

"Hey!" Mock hurt filling his voice.

"Well, you are."

"Yeah but then half of the school wants to kiss me and the other half want to be me."

"Don't be so sure of that."

Best to lie and seem confident than agree with him and falter.

"Who put lemons in your cereal?"

"What?"

This boy was really confusing her.

"Who put lemons in your cereal..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you so sour?"

"I am not sour!" She began to laugh.

Her laugh made him laugh and soon they were both in fits.

"Ok, ok, this isn't what I wanted to talk about." She said, finally calming down.

"Oh Merlin, here comes the serious."

She hated the serious more than he did, but they needed to talk about it.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Parts of it."

That was the hardest bit out of the way.

"Which parts specifically?"

"Snogging that Melanie girl, giving Al a spider, snogging Alexis, coming to find Rora, snogging you, dancing, snogging that Hufflepuff, dancing on a table with you... the next thing I remember is waking up outside..."

She began to panic. He remembered snogging her and dancing on the table.

"You don't remember anything that happened between dancing on the table and waking up this morning?" She interrupted.

"Nope."

Relief flooded through her.

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"Not really. What happened at the manor, stays at the manor."

She wanted to laugh at his silly little saying but couldn't bring herself to do it, not when all her emotions were conflicting like that.

"You snogged four different girls?!"

She quickly changed the subject, moving back to the things he remembered.

"Not my fault that I'm irresistible." He winked at her.

She managed to laugh a little in return.

If only he knew. She found him irresistible, so did every other girl that knew him, except possibly the ones he was related to, every gay guy she knew was totally crushing on him, and she knew some straight ones who thought he was attractive as well.

"Of course you are."

Sarcasm dripped from the statement. She couldn't let him into her head. Not again.

"You can't resist me." Scorpius wiggled his eyebrows 'seductively' at the redhead, getting another giggle and a playful smack on the arm.

Again, if only he knew.

"Actually, if I remember correctly, it was you who couldn't resist me."

Nope, it was her that couldn't resist him. Though he did technically make the first move.

"You aren't remembering correctly."

"Or you can't bear to be wrong?" She knew he had to be right, it was a bad habit of his.

She had that habit too, though of course nobody noticed because she was right nearly all of the time.

"Something like that, yeah." Him admitting it was a first.

"I knew it."

"Why were you in the tree?"

Nice change of subject Scorp, she thought.

"It's quiet and nobody notices me up here."

She liked fading into the background, but then she loved being the centre of attention. She never seemed to be able to blend completely inwards, not being who she was, but she never got the spotlight to herself or ever for the right reasons.

"SCORPIUS?" Aurora's voice rang out.

She didn't want this moment to be over, them in the tree, not fighting, not doing anything stupid – not doing anything at all really, just being. Being happy, being themselves, being perfect.

"Aurora wants you, Scor."

Of course that moment couldn't last. Nothing ever did.

"Doesn't everyone?"

Typical Scorpius, making everything dirty, and everything about him.

"Stop being dirty!"

She loved it. She loved him. She loved everything about him, from the slight bump in his nose to the singular pale freckle under his left eye to his fickle heart that to one girl was constant never.

"ROSE?" Aurora called.

"She wants you too."

"I heard."

His voice was smooth and soft but exotic and had so many rich tones. It was dangerously addictive and very well spoken.

"GUYS?"

"I'm guessing she wants both of us."

"Threeway."

She laughed, totally against her will. Darn her treacherous mind and mouth.

"Seriously, stop being weird"

"You laughed."

He smiled.

She would laugh at every joke he ever made, whether she found them funny or not, just to see him smile like that.

"ROSE? SCORPIUS?"

She knew Aurora was going to keep shouting until they appeared, and the moment was practically gone anyway.

"We should probably go inside now...I'll go first, leave it a few minutes and then come in."

She looked into his eyes and she felt like the butterflies in her stomach were high or something.

She could have kissed him right then and there.

The redhead let go of the hand she didn't even realise she was holding, climbed down from the tree and ran up the garden.


	5. Chapter 5

"He doesn't remember, it'll all be ok!" Rose panted as she ran through the door, almost straight into Aurora.

"What? Speak slower." Her best friend grabbed her shoulders as she got her breath.

"Scorpius. He doesn't remember last night. It's all going to be fine." She said between inhales.

"And you're sure he remembers nothing?"

"Positive."

"Speak of the devil." Aurora sighed as he came through the door.

"Hello ladies, talking about me again?" He smirked.

"You wish, idiot. Mum's looking for you." His sister fired.

The blonde ran through the kitchen and into the maze that he called home.

"So, Rosie, up for some shopping?"

"Only if it's educational, I need more potions supplies and some new books and another set of really long, plain robes." She joked.

"Oh yes, I could do with some more glasses and another telescope."

"We really need to maintain our reputations. Better make sure everyone sees us."

The girls began to laugh a bit too hard.

"Everyone has to see us buying cool shit."

"Maybe we'll even make it into the prophet. I can see the headline now 'Offspring of war icons unite through education so not to become like parents...'"

The girls both dissolved into harder laughter, barely able to contain themselves as they threw powder into the fire and set off to the shops.

"Rora, I need to go somewhere, meet you at my Uncle George's place in about ten?"

She needed to do this in private, she couldn't let Aurora know what she was buying.

"Sure, be careful."

Relief.

Rose left Flourish and Blotts, making her way swiftly down the street, to the new chemists that opened, specialising in both muggle and magical remedies.

Perfect, she thought.

She'd got both muggle and magical, just to be sure.

"Rosie, you were more than ten minutes, and you look quite shaken up. What's happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry. I think some clothes shopping is in order, now that all the boring stuff is done. I need some new wintery clothes and I swear there was a sale on in one of the big designer stores. I have to show you this cute little boutique and this antique shop Lily found, you'll love it."

"Muggle London?" Aurora could barely contain her excitement, and that was just talking about it.

"You know it." Rose couldn't help but smile at the plans.

The girls made their way into muggle London, and all thoughts of the pregnancy tests burning holes in Rose's bag were forgotten.

**AN: Really short and really overdue but I've been busy and I have written more chapters that will be up soon. This is only up now for poor sickie Ciara. Feel better soon bish x**


	6. Chapter 6

"Be good kids, I love you, see you at Christmas!" the voice of Astoria Malfoy rang, barely audible over the voices of the other parents saying farewell to their children.

The train journey was one of Rose's favourite parts of the year – the feeling of returning home, the fresh start, the magically altered compartment that was made for six and how they managed to fit around triple that in it if they were creative with their positioning. The conversations somehow managed to include everyone and got weirder every journey.

"Do fish have nipples?" Louis asked from his position on the luggage rack.

"I don't think so." Lucy replied, sitting on Lorcan's lap and plaiting his hair.

"But how do the baby fish get the milk then?" Al wondered aloud whilst staring out the window.

"Al, you dumbass, fish don't have milk." Scorpius laughed opposite him, blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"It would be kind of cool if they did, though." James interjected from the other luggage rack.

"How would fish having milk affect you?" Molly glared up at him from the floor.

"You could drink it?" Fred suggested, reaching up to high-five James.

"Wouldn't it just taste like fish though?"

"No, Dominique, it would taste like milk, but more awesome." James said seriously.

"I don't see how milk can taste of awesome?" Lily asked, looking to Molly.

"It can't." She replied.

"Lighten up, Mollsy-Pollsy." Dominique stuck out her tongue.

Everyone knew that Dominique and Molly had never gotten along, and Molly, being the more 'mature' one usually ignored the taunts. Not this one, though.

"Bitch." Molly hissed under her breath.

"What was that, dearest cousin?" Dominique replied, finding great amusement in it.

"Nothing."

"Moll, calm down." Lucy patted her sister's arm.

Everyone went quiet, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.

"So, summers gone already, didn't seem long enough, did it?" Prompted Roxy, trying to stop the awkwardness.

"Rox, babe, you're 12, your job isn't to fix situations." Lily snapped, ever the bitch.

"Lils, babe, you're only just 13, your job isn't to be a constant downer and a bitch."

"Hi, James, opinion unnecessary."

"Don't start, you two!" Aurora attempted to gain some authority.

"Ra, you sound like my mum." Hugo complained.

"And mine." Lucy seconded.

"Since when did you become the grown up?" Molly snapped at the pink haired girl.

"Since the rest of you are too immature to ever take responsibility." Aurora.

"I'm more mature than you could ever be." Molly.

"Ok then, Molls." The Malfoy girl sighed, not wanting an argument.

"It's Molly. And I'm being serious. You can't be mature with hair like that."

"Guys, cut it out." Lorcan.

"Yeah, guys, just stop it. Let's talk about something else." Lysander suggested.

"How about... Favourite memory of this summer?"

"Ok, you first Dom, it was your idea." Aurora clapped.

"Well, I went to a musical in London with a few friends, it was amazing. I think that's my favourite."

"Ooh, how very Muggle, tres chic!" Lily sighed. "Mine had to be finding the cutest vintage shop ever! You wouldn't believe the bargains!"

"So that's where all the stinky dresses came from!" James laughed, receiving death glares from his sister.

"Shuttup James! They don't stink!"

"Moving on. Scor, yours?" Aurora moved the conversation swiftly onwards.

"Al's party, hands down."

"Why my party? It wasn't anything special!"

"Well, that's debatable. I, personally, enjoyed it very much."

"How many girls did you end up kissing?" James asked.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." He smirked in reply.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss until in a proper relationship, either, meaning that you aren't a gentleman." Lily shot at him.

"You've just never had the pleasure of a little peck from yours truly."

Lily began to blush furiously.

'Could her crush on him get any more obvious?' Rose thought to herself, 'If she found out about Scor and I, who knows what would happen?'

"I know there was at least three." Aurora blurted out, regretting it the moment it was out.

"How would you know that?"

"I have my sources." She smirked back.

"A kiss is just a kiss guys, move on." Rose piped up.

"She speaks!" Louis laughed.

"Quoting Shakespeare? Nerd." Rose laughed back.

"You're a nerd for knowing it was Shakespeare."

"You're both nerds. And one of the kisses wasn't just a kiss." Scorpius said, smirk growing.

Aurora looked to Rose. Rose began to panic.

"I mean, I don't remember much, but I woke up in a fountain, naked, with a pair of underwear floating next to me. Strapless bras are fucking weird looking. I have a feeling she was a redhead, I don't know why though."

And that was when the dark haired girl standing in the doorway decided to make her presence known.

"What was that, Scorpy?" Alexis Parkinson-Krum asked in her extremely sickly, obviously fake voice, smiling at the discomfort she knew she was causing everyone else in the carriage.

"Nothing, babe."

"No, no. Don't let me stop you, it sounded interesting."

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked, suddenly nervous.

"From where you were declaring that you were a gentleman because you would never kiss and tell."

He gulped. What if she spread around that he'd been messing around with other girls? They weren't together at the time, though. She couldn't do that to him, she had no right to.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" He asked, climbing over various body parts and bags.

"Somewhere private?" The pug-faced Slytherin said, attempting to flirt.

"Um, yeah, sure." He grabbed her hand and led her down the carriage.

"So who was Scorpius' mystery girl then?" Al asked, practically begging for information.

"She obviously goes to Hogwarts, nobody else was invited and it was an invite only event."

"We should make a list of all the redheads that were invited."

"Rose, Lily, Ju, Dom, Molly, Lucy, Caitlin... I think that's it." Listed Aurora.

"Me, Dom and Moll don't count. We're not properly ginger. I'm more blonde, Dom has been dying hers brown for years and Moll is too dark to be classed as ginger." Lucy reasoned.

"It can't have been Lily, Scorpius himself said it wasn't her."

"And we wouldn't have stopped hearing about it." Everyone turned to stare at Lily.

"And Scorpius would be dead, right Al?" James said defensively.

"She's too young for him anyway."

"Caitlin wouldn't do that kind of thing, I know her. She would never cheat on Louis." came from Rose.

"That leaves you and Ju." Al stared at Rose.

"Ju went home early, some family thing, remember?" Lily said.

"Which just leaves Rosie."

"You can't be sure she was a redhead, he was drunk and said he wasn't sure." Aurora stood up for her best friend, knowing that the others probably wouldn't.

"Rose isn't the sort to do that anyway!" Dominique laughed.

"Why is that funny?" Molly practically spat.

"Because, darling, everyone knows that Rose isn't the sort and the fact that you lot are stupid enough to come to that conclusion is rather funny."

"Ok, guys, why is it important anyway?"

Silence.

"Exactly, and anyway, we're nearly at school now. Robe time." Dismissed Aurora.

"Ra, a word?" Rose asked.

"Sure."

The two girls walked out of the crowded compartment and tried to find an empty one. They came across one after about five minutes of searching.

"That was close." Aurora sighed.

"Way too close. What am I going to do when they find out?"

"They might not find out, don't worry over it."

"But what if they do?"

"Speak to Scorpius about not mentioning it. If neither of you say anything, they won't find out. It's not like there's anything going on between you two now, neither of you have infections and you aren't pregnant. Nobody will find out."

This didn't help Rose's anxiety at all, but she couldn't really argue with it.

"Thanks, Ra, no idea what I'd do without you." Rose said as the girls exchanged a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh guys it's been ages! I do have a valid reason, I promise! And I should be back to moderately regular/whenever I can be bothered/whenever I remember to updates which is good because I MISSED THIS THING. Meet you down at the bottom ;)**

"And one final thing, before you all go off to bed – there will be an Autumn ball this year, as well as the Yule ball, memorial dinner and ball, and the prom for the seventh years. You need to thank your head boy and girl for this, as they have finally convinced the governors to agree to more out-of-classroom activities, such as trips and dances. But, there is a catch – you have to wear the colours of one of the houses, but not your own. This ball is also masquerade, you are not allowed to ask another student to the ball as a date and I'm sorry first years to third years, you're a bit too young."

The hall was suddenly buzzing with disappointed groans and grunts, whispers of excitement and a certain special electricity.

"Prefects, if you could lead off." Headmaster Longbottom dismissed, with a smile.

People began to trickle out of the hall, laughing and whispering, no doubt about how romantic the whole idea was.

"I wonder if Scorpius will find his mystery girl at the ball." Aurora gushed, having always been a sucker for romance.

"Rora, he probably doesn't care about her, now that he has the rest of the females at the school falling at his feet."

"Actually, 'phia, I'm not falling at his feet, it would be weird because we're related. Cousincest is great, but anything else is ick. I don't see Rose falling at his feet either."

"What the heck is cousincest?" Sophia asked.

"Cousin incest. Incest between cousins. Cousincest." Explained Aurora, much to Rose's amusement, and Sophia's confusion.

"But who would want to do that?"

"You don't understand, you don't have any cousins. If you are like me, or Rosie, you'll know that cousincest is perfectly fine because all your cousins are absolutely heartbreakingly gorgeous. Except for my not-quite-ginger-who-is-also-ugly-and-weird-and-ho peless-at-everything cousin Tom."

"Wait – you're related to pervy Tom?" Rayn gasped, joining in their conversation as she entered the dorm.

"Pervy Tom from last summer?" Caitlin asked, though it sounded more like 'Porvy Tum from lost zommer?' because of the toothbrush that was in her mouth.

"Yeah, that one!" Replied Rayn.

"You kissed my cousin?" The pink-haired girl laughed and flopped down onto her bed.

The fourth-year Gryffindor girls - Rose Weasley, Aurora Malfoy, Sophia Longbottom, Caitlin Finnegan, Rayn Hayley and June Corbete – had been best friends since the first night of their first year at Hogwarts, when they stayed up all night talking and getting to know eachother over dangerous amounts of hot chocolate.

It wasn't long until they abducted more innocent victims into the insanity that was their friendship group.

It was a huge group really, with the six girls, Albus, Scorpius, Dominique, Lily, Louis, Lysander, Lorcan, occasionally Fred and James, and sometimes Lucy.

"I didn't know he was your cousin!"

"It doesn't matter, I mean, I might have... um... gone a bit further than that... with Scorpius..."

"I thought we were going to keep that a secret!"

"Guys, shut the fudge up, or Merlin help you all."

"Sorry Ju, maybe you could just keep the tradition and stay up all night with us?"

"No. Piss off."

Caitlin smacked the 'sleeping' girl with her pillow, causing her to sit up and death stare everyone.

"Fine, I'll stay awake. You don't need to abuse me!"

"Back to Rose! I need to know this stuff!" came from Rayn, Queen of gossip.

"It was at Al's party. I was the mystery girl in the fountain."

Silence.

"Merlin's spotty underwear! I didn't think you'd be the first to lose it, Ro, no offence!"

"I think we're all shocked, actually."

"I didn't think I'd be the first either, though." Rose confessed.

"You don't have any infections down there do you?"

Laughing, she replied "No, I'm pretty sure I don't. Thanks for asking, Soph."

"Just checking. Did it hurt?"

"We're not having this conversation!" Exclaimed Rose.

"But I want to know!"

"Sophia, is it at all likely that you will be having sex with my brother? Ever?"

"Not really..."

"Then don't pry, girl!"

"None of you think I'm a slut or anything do you?"

They all said no and reassured her that they wouldn't judge her for her terrible, drunken, actions.

"I need your help guys!" Caitlin said out of the blue, "which colour should I wear to the ball thing?"

"Blue! Yellow would wash you out and your hair isn't the right ginger for green."

"So blue and bronze?"

"Yeah, Caitlin, those are the two that go together."

"Let's just let Aurora do all the outfit planning, it's the easiest thing to do." Ju suggested.

Aurora did have an amazing eye for complimentary clothing.

"Caitlin in dark blue with bronze detailing, without a doubt. Sofia, yellow, with black lace, don't argue with me. I'll be straightening your hair as well. Slytherin colours for Rayn. Bronze with a tiny bit of blue, or heavy green with subtle silver bits for Rose. Ju, you're in just blue, maybe silver earrings and makeup, or a silver hair streak or something. And I will be in silver with minimal green. Nobody argue with me, you will not win."

All talk of the previous subject had vanished along with all thoughts of it, as the girls excitement for the ball grew and grew. The conversation continued throughout the night, as they tested out makeup, hairstyles and matched exact colours for dresses.

**Hey there, so my laptop crashed and I lost everything on it, so now I'm saving up for a new one, and borrowing various people's until a replacement is purchased.**

**Updates will still be irregularish, but hopefully they'll become more frequent, and maybe I can get some written and ready so I can just put them up at regular intervals.**

**As always, please read/review/favourite/pm me/anything really.**

**If you like it please review, and if you hate it please review it even more.**

**-Nutella x**

**P.S. actual important plot stuff will start happening soonish, but what's fanfiction without filler chapters? They do kind of need to be there just for transitional purposes etc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there ;) So I started writing this a few weeks ago during a maths test (I had finished, nobody become concerned for my education please) and then lost the notebook I wrote it in. I FOUND IT YESTERDAY. And I actually have time to write today and maybe tomorrow because I am in bed with tonsillitis. Ew. Well, I'll see you at the bottom :***

"Come on Rose, let me jinx the little shits, they're so annoying! It's been two weeks; they need to get over it already. Nobody wants stupid second year brats at the ball anyway!" Rayn moaned as the two girls sat in the common room, attempting to finish potions essays that were due in the next day.

"You can't jinx second years babe. Remember, we were like them not so long ago."

"But we were never that annoying!"

"We were worse." Laughed Rose as she remembered their second year.

"At least we let things go, like not being allowed to go to a stupid ball."

That was a bit of a lie. They had snuck into some kind of ball in their second year at Hogwarts, so these second years were nothing compared to what they had been.

"The answer is still no, Rayn. It wouldn't be worth it." The redhead's curls bounced as she shook her head.

A few minutes of quiet passed, Rose unaware that Rayn was practically copying her whole essay.

"What does that even say?" The confused brunette asked, pointing at a sentence on Rose's parchment.

Rose was good at potions, the best in her year, actually. She was the best in her year at every subject, despite the fact that she spent more time with her friends messing about and doing stupid stuff than studying and doing homework. She had her mother's brains, and took in information quickly. It was a gift.

"It says 'Rayn Hayley, stop looking at my essay and write your own because last time you copied my work, Professor Longbottom was not impressed'" Rose half-laughed, half-snapped.

"Woah ok that was a bit rude," Aurora's head appeared between the two girls "I need to talk to you Rose. In private." Her eyes were bright, which could mean one of four things – either she was high, she had an idea, she was weirdly happy or she had some amazing news.

The Weasley girl got up and followed Aurora up the stairs, into their dorm.

"Scorpius doesn't remember it was you." Aurora blurted out.

"I know he doesn't." Sighed Rose.

"Yeah, but we all got suspicious when he was on about remembering the strapless bra and how he thought it was a ginger, when he started dropping hints, you know? Well he honestly doesn't remember. Veritaserum."

"How the hell did you get hold of Veritaserum?!" It was practically screeched.

"Al's quite good at breaking and entering. Don't worry, we left no evidence, it can't be traced back to us lot."

"You stole it?!" More screeching, like a cross between an angry Molly Weasley and an angry Veela. There was a lot of angry.

"Permanently borrowed." The Malfoy girl smiled.

"You're sure he doesn't know it was me?"

"Surer than sure. Anyway, it can stay a secret now. You're not knocked up, nobody has any infections, none of us will tell and he obviously can't tell people."

"About that..." Rose began, going pale. This was it.

Seriousness suddenly washed over Aurora's face.

"Rose, what's happened?" She grabbed her best friend's hands, and looked into her dark blue eyes.

"You can't tell anyone. You have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone."

A few tears fell down, onto Rose's cheeks.

"I promise."

There were a few moments of silence as Rose tried to work out how she was going to word this confession.

"I'm a week late."

The tears were flowing more frequently now.

More silence.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Aurora held her best friend whilst she cried.

"Have you done a test or anything?"

"Not yet, I haven't had a chance. I only noticed I was late this morning." Rose sniffled.

"Do you have any tests?"

"They're in the bottom of my trunk. I have magical and muggle. I bought them in Diagon Alley when we went shopping."

Aurora walked across the circular room, and rummaged for a few moments amongst the trunk at the end of Rose's bed.

"Come on then, into the bathroom." She said as she pulled out two small boxes. "The muggle one needs you to pee on a stick, and the magic one, you have to tap with your wand and then say some stuff and it should work. Are you going to do both?"

"I may as well. Pass them here. I need the instructions for the magic one as well."

This was it. These two simple tests would confirm her future. Her hands began to shake as she opened the first box.

Five minutes later, Rose was in floods of tears again.

She was pregnant.

"Is it definitely Scorpius'?" checked Aurora.

"Of course it's his; I haven't been with anyone else."

"You need to tell him."

"I know, but how? And when? I can't just go up to him like 'Oh hey Scor, remember Al's party? Yeah we did it in a fountain and now you're going to be a dad'. I need to find the right moment to tell him."

"Don't wait, there will never be a perfectly right moment."

"Stop being so wise. How are you so calm? You're going to be an aunt, he's going to be a father, and I'm going to be a mum. Oh Merlin, what have I done? My parents are going to go mental. I have no idea about yours. They always seemed so accepting and open minded but being parents at fourteen may be pushing it a little. I'm terrified. What if I die? Or get expelled? Or kicked out of home? This might totally ruin my future."

"Rose, just breathe. Everything will be okay. You just need to talk this all through with him and work out what you're going to do."

"I guess I do need to speak to him. He's going to find out at some point anyway."

Rose sighed and pulled her long hair back into a ponytail.

"Remember, whatever happens, life has a way of working things out, you'll be fine. And you being as skinny as you are, you won't be able to hide it for long anyway."

"Tomorrow is Friday, we have potions with Slytherin first lesson. I'll give him a note saying to meet me somewhere at some point and I'll tell him then. I promise."

**Hey again guys, told you I would meet you again at the bottom ;) So that's chapter 8. I think I might go back and change certain parts of other chapters, add in details and the like. I pinky swear to upload another chapter soon, but my internet isn't being very reliable at the moment.**

**Review, favourite, follow, PM me, just give me some form of feedback please. Positive or negative or whatever. I'm going to start replying to all reviews, or include some of the ideas from them in the story (:**

**-Nutella x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So I'm ill (still) and I've used my time to get organised! I have the next few chapters written and ready to be published which means that updates will be regular for a while (yippee) and I can relax a little bit instead of feeling all bad for not updating in forever. Let's all have some story and tea to celebrate! I'll meet you down at the bottom ;)**

He was there, by the lake, 4pm, like she had told him to be. He couldn't see her, stood by the tree, behind him. She watched him pacing, looking for her presumably. He was so cute, and so much more grown up than she remembered.

Last time she had properly looked at him, he was still a little boy, short, skinny, hair gelled back, careless.

Quidditch had been good to him. He was tall and had broadened out well, he didn't have huge muscles, but he wasn't that skinny twelve-year-old anymore. He was strong, his arms felt safe and right. He had only gotten more handsome. Not gelling his hair back anymore certainly helped.

"Scorpius." She said, only just loud enough for him to hear.

He turned around and saw her.

"We need to talk."

He walked towards her.

"I know, you wouldn't have made me come here if we didn't." He laughed slightly.

"We should probably sit, this could take a while."

She pulled a blanket out of her bag, placing it on the floor and sitting on it.

Once he was sat next to her, she began to talk again.

"You're probably not going to take this very well, but don't hate me. It's neither of our faults, it was an accident."

"Rose, what are you on about?"

He was confused, and she completely expected him to be.

This was about to change his life. She had to say it properly.

She couldn't do this to him, ruin his life like this. He didn't have to know it was has.

She was sure he would hate her once he found out.

She would rather be thought of as a slut than be hated by him.

It could go the complete other way though, he could stand by her and fall madly in love with her, and they could live happily ever after.

She asked herself how fucked up you had to be to get that idea from this situation.

Not that, the voice in her head told her. Delusional, crazy, deeply in love, yes, but fucked up, no.

"I'm..." She couldn't do it, she couldn't say the words.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey now, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad."

He wiped away her tears and took her hand, looking into her watery eyes.

"Come on, Rose, I know we aren't that close anymore but you can trust me with anything."

She knew that. She'd always trusted him and probably always would.

She was hopelessly devoted to him. She knew it and hated it. She hated how she loved him. She knew she loved him, regardless of the fact she was fourteen. It sounded dramatic, but considering the situation, being in love was probably a good thing.

"You remember Al's party?"

"Why do most of my conversations begin with that at the moment?" He laughed.

She couldn't help but laugh too.

"Because a lot happened that night. Way too much for anyone to believe."

"So I've heard."

"I know you don't remember much of the night, being under the influence of firewhisky and all that, but thankfully, I remember most of it. Most of the bits I was involved in anyway."

He smiled. Rose never just knew her business – she observed everyone else's, took in every word she heard, remembered every detail. She would be an amazing gossip if she could be bothered to add fuel to that fire.

"Ok, so what happened at the party that involves both of us?"

"Something happened that night that I'm not proud of and it involves you and there's a few consequences that I may have only just realised yesterday, so I'm still kind of freaking out over those, and you probably will too and I have no idea what's going to happen because of those consequences and you could just back straight out and none of this would have any effect on your education or your future or anything, you know? You can just leave this whole situation if you want to... "

She was starting to ramble now.

"Rose, you're rambling, what are you on about?" He said over the top of her little monologue.

"...You don't have to deal with this; I'm not going to force you. You're with Alexis and your family would go ballistic and I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, probably just repeating myself and I don't know how to tell you at all. I mean, I may as well just blurt it out but then it'll seem like I've... well, I don't know but I can't tell you that way and there isn't really any other way to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"... you do need to know though, you have a right to. I can't keep this secret. It won't really be a secret for long anyway but maybe it would be better if you didn't hear it through everyone else. Yeah, I should tell you. Aurora agrees that you need to hear it from me and not through the rest of the school, and we're at Hogwarts, rumours spread fast, secrets spread faster, scandals spread faster than the plague and this is definitely a secret and a scandal and everyone is going to find out. I don't know what to do and I don't expect you to do anything. I'm kind of hoping you'll want to have something to do with this whole thing but you probably won't so I'm not going to get my hopes up and I'm seriously just putting off saying it now."

She stopped.

He looked at her and started to laugh.

"This isn't really funny Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. If you knew what I know, this situation would be deathly serious. You can't laugh at me, I'm freaking out!"

He laughed even harder.

She took a book out of her bag and smacked him on the arm with it.

He yelped in pain.

"What was that for?!"

"You wouldn't take me seriously! This is a serious situation we have here!"

Serious was one word for it.

"I would be able to understand how serious the situation is if you could tell me what the situation actually is."

"I'm trying to but I can't just tell you, it's not that simple."

It kind of was.

She was pregnant.

It was simple enough.

No complications.

It was definitely his.

"I gathered from the rambling. I know you ramble when you're nervous."

Damn him and his memory of first year.

"Nervous is one word for it. I'm freaking out. You could also say, I don't know, um, terrified, sick, dizzy, anxious, confused, excited, creeped out, uncertain, panicky, alone, unprepared, way too young, dirty, unexplainably happy, overly responsible, scared again, breathless, blurry, yes blurry can be a feeling..."

She felt his lips crash onto hers.

She stopped talking and started kissing back.

He pulled away after a few moments.

"That was a really nice way of telling me I need to stop talking." She gushed.

She felt her face go bright red.

Their eyes met, and he leaned in again.

"No, Scorpius."

She moved herself backwards.

"Whats wrong?"

"I can't keep kissing you. That's how we got into this situation. Kind of."

He raised his hand to cup her face, pale thumb resting on her swollen lower lip.

"Why can't we keep kissing? I like kissing you."

Typical boy.

"Because you have a girlfriend and I just can't."

She moved his hand off of her face.

"I need to go."

She stood up, turned and walked away from him.

"You left this!" He shouted after her, holding up the blanket.

She didn't even look back at him.

**Woah guys. So she didn't tell him (ooer) but they kissed again (yay shipping moments)! Next chapter will be up soon (probably tomorrow because I have too much time and will end up updating anyway).**

**Review please, it means a lot, and I don't want to sound moany but I have more story followers than I do reviews and it's slightly worrying. Please just take two seconds to note your opinion? Criticism welcome, I'm open to ideas, I like to know what people think (:**

**FREE FOOD FOR ALL REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS (Virtual food, I can't ship it to you, sorry about that).**

**-Nutella x**


	10. Chapter 10

"And I missed dinner and didn't actually tell him in the end. We kissed. I ran away. Well, I didn't run. You know how I avoid running if possible. So I left him there and he has the blanket which I want back but I can't talk to him because we'll just end up kissing again and that won't end well, look what happened last time!"

"At least you can't get pregnant again?" Aurora suggested.

Rose looked at her friend, picked up a shoe and chucked it straight at the pink-haired girl's head, laughing.

"It's a good job that missed, and you should be thankful for the fact that you're preggers. I can't throw stuff at a pregnant chick."

They started laughing harder.

"Come on, Rosie, we need to leave soon, we're supposed to be at the hospital any minute. How did we get permission to go anyway?"

"The headmaster is the father of one of our best friends, he's best friends with my parents and practically hero worships my uncle, we're actually half decent students sometimes. The fact that it's a hospital appointment may have something to do with it, you know? I'm just hoping he hasn't told my mum."

"Hasn't he got some sort of confidentially code thing anyway?"

She really hoped he did.

What would she do if Hermione Weasley suddenly appeared and asked what she was doing at St Mungo's?

Die, probably. Or be killed.

Either way.

Or her dad. It would be even worse if Ronald happened to show up and ask why she was booked in for a pregnancy test.

She really needed to stop thinking.

"Hopefully. Come and help me up?"

"You're not fat yet, you can get up yourself."

Her best friend always knew how to make her feel better.

Holy fluff though, what would she do when she got fat?

She couldn't carry on wearing what she did now.

How would she hide it?

She thought about what she needed: new clothes and one of those nice looking maternity pillows and a helpful babydaddy.

She had to stop and ask herself whether she really used the word babydaddy. Twice.

"But please?"

"Only because you won't move otherwise and we need to leave."

She won again.

"Are you sure I'm ok to go in jogging bottoms and an old tee?"

She needed to look decent, even if this wasn't anywhere important.

"It's a hospital; you'll look a lot more decent than a lot of the other people there."

Fair point, Rose thought.

Her best friend pulled her up off the floor and the two girls walked to the headmaster's office.

"Dumbledore." Rose said to the gargoyle at the entrance.

"How do you know the password?"

"I'm a good listener." The redhead smirked.

They found a note attached to the door:

'Rose, just go in, use the floo, be back as soon as you can be. You must return by ten o'clock, but if you cannot, please have an owl sent to me explaining the reasons you cannot return. I hope this shall not be the case. May you be well soon. Whilst you are there, see if the spell reversal department can do anything about Miss Malfoy's hair – I know it is supposed to be irreversible but maybe they've found a way in the last however many years.'

"Oh heck no. I'm not changing my hair. I like it this colour." Aurora got defensive very quickly.

"Calm down, we don't have to."

"Good. Also, if we don't have to be back by ten, do you think we would have time to look at dresses and get some food? Your appointment is at twelve and it won't take ten hours for them to wave a wand over your stomach and tell you that you're definitely knocked up."

"I guess. Reckon we should ask the others if there's any way they could meet us and we could all go shopping together? It's a Hogsmeade day, there must be somewhere they can floo from."

She didn't really want the rest of them there, just in case any questions about why they were in London came up, but it would have been rude not to offer.

"I think they were getting dresses in town today, and if they look bad, I'm sure between the six of us, we know enough to make them look good."

Rose was deeply relieved.

The two girls threw the powder into the fireplace before jumping in.

Tumbling out of one of the fireplaces in St. Mungo's hospital, the first thing Rose noticed was how white everything was.

The second was the amount of pregnant ladies in one place.

The third was the size of the bumps on some of those ladies.

She couldn't remember her mum being pregnant with Hugo, nor any of her cousins. None of her cousins had been pregnant yet. She hadn't actually been around pregnant women that she could remember.

The size of the bumps was quite scary.

And the age of some of the witches was also scary – she didn't realise it was possible to have children at that sort of age.

Was her stomach going to be that big?

She had an odd urge to go and touch one of the women's stomachs. She didn't do it, obviously, but she felt like she needed to feel what her belly would be like in a few months.

"Rose, stop staring, it's rude. Sit the heck down, I've signed you in, you'll be glad to know."

"Sh, you sound like my mum."

It was quite scary actually.

Rose took a seat between Aurora and a friendly looking blonde witch who seemed to be about thirty.

After about ten minutes, Rose heard her name and followed a mediwitch into an examination room.

"Hi Rose, I'm Emily. You think you're pregnant, is that right?"

"Yeah."

She knew she was pregnant.

She didn't need confirmation.

This wasn't her idea.

This was also quite awkward.

For her, not Emily the nurse. It was her job, she did this ten times a day, four days a week.

"Okay, when did you last have sexual relations?"

"Exactly three weeks ago."

"Was that the only time you've had sexual intercourse?"

Rose completely understood that this was a necessary question, but did Emily the nurse have to phrase it that way?

She tried and failed to control her blush.

"Yeah, it was."

"And when did you last menstruate?"

"Not when I should have done, or I wouldn't be here."

"Can you give me a date?"

"About five weeks ago."

"And before that, did you menstruate regularly?"

Emily the nurse really needed to stop phrasing things in that way.

"Yeah."

"Can you confirm your surname for me?"

"Weasley."

"Month of birth?"

"June."

Pointless questions.

"And who is this you have brought with you?"

"Hi, I'm Aurora Malfoy."

"What's your relation to Rose?"

Gosh, Emily the nurse was nosy.

"I'm her best friend and I might be becoming an aunt if this test thing is positive."

"Well, we should get on with the test then."

'Finally' Rose mouthed across the room at the other girl who struggled to suppress a laugh.

"Okay, Miss Weasley, you need to put this on."

Emily handed Rose a backless hospital gown.

"Why do I need to put this on?"

It was a hideous colour, made of a horrible material and would expose her bum.

"Hospital procedure, plus it is too early in the potential pregnancy to perform certain tests yet."

"You want me to change now?"

"If you go through that door, there is a room where you can change quickly."

She guessed that it wasn't that bad in the grand scheme of things, to wear a backless hospital gown for a few minutes whilst this test confirmed what she already knew.

At least she would be able to get pictures.

Maybe she would just give Scorpius the pictures and say 'congratulations'.

That would be quite funny to see.

She changed as fast as she could, taking a moment to look at her stomach in the mirror.

She thought she could see a slight change in the shape, a curve towards the bottom, barely visible but definitely there. To anybody else she wouldn't look any different, but she knew there was something in there, so maybe that was what made it obvious to her.

She must have been imagining it, she wouldn't start showing at three weeks. No baby could grow that fast. Her stomach was flat, it was the whole situation messing with her head.

She put the gown on before she could trick herself into seeing more changes in her figure.

The colour of the thing wasn't bad on, it kind of went with her complexion, but the pattern was horrid.

Walking back into the examination room, she couldn't help but laugh at Aurora's scowl. It was clear the girl had been questioned extensively whilst Rose hadn't been present.

"Okay, lay down please."

Rose could hear the opening of packets and bottles and the unravelling of something plastic.

Emily the nurse turned around, holding something that looked a lot like a wand, except it was the same shade of white as the rest of the world, it was attached to a big machine with a screen and it was covered in plastic.

"What are you doing with that stick?"

Aurora began to get defensive again.

"It's too early to be able to detect pregnancy from a normal gel scan, so we have to scan using a different method."

"Are you inserting that stick into her?"

"It's perfectly fine, it won't hurt at all, insertion is just a very early scan."

"Ok, Ra, please hold my hand or something, I don't know."

Rose was terrified.

This mediwitch was going to put a white wand in her lady bits and there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Sure thing, sweetie."

The two girls joined hands as the nurse began doing the scan.

"Congratulations Miss Weasley, you're going to be a mother."

It wasn't exactly news.

"I'm not quite sure how I'm supposed to respond to that."

"Well I'm a proud Aunty." Aurora smiled.

"If you've finished the scan can you take the stick out now?"

"One moment, Rose, I need to look at something."

Rose could feel the stick being jiggled about inside her.

It wasn't exactly comfortable.

"There's something I think you should see."

Emily abandoned the test for a moment whilst she pressed some keys and switched on the screen.

"Okay, if you look at the screen, you'll be able to see your two babies. At least, they will be babies eventually."

**Hey guys. Told you I would probably update today – and hey – here I am, updating. It's still the morning here, so there might even be another chapter tonight, who knows?**

**Want to dedicate this chapter to a few people:**

**Firstly, to my ill buddies – Yaz, Allie and Izzie.  
To WoahEvannaLynch – Happy birthday for Friday (: I think AVPSY may top this though :p****  
****Also to everyone who came here from the facebook page – Hi guys, I love you all.****  
****To everyone who has reviewed the story so far – even the negative reviewer.**

**In reply to the negative guest reviewer:****  
****I completely understand where you're coming from and you're completely welcome to that opinion. It was nice of you to leave your comment and I guess this story isn't your cup of tea. I would agree with you if she was keeping it from him at something silly like six months into the pregnancy, but she's only three weeks gone. She was going to tell him, and she is still planning to. I never said he didn't have any right to know, and I fully intend for him to find out soon. She's in the very early stages of pregnancy, so I don't see how it's taking forever for the guy to find out. Rose has only known for two days herself.**

**All reviews are encouraged – again, positive, negative, ideas, I don't mind.**

**-Nutella x**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi there, it's been a bit longer than I expected – to anyone who I promised an update to about two weeks ago, I apologise, I got sick and I also haven't had any time to write. BUT HERE I AM. Please don't throw things at me. Here goes – see you at the bottom.**

"Holy shit, two babies though! Twins! Two of them! There's two things growing inside of you! I'm going to be an aunty! A double aunty! Just think how fat you'll get though Rosie, I feel sorry for your body. You'll lose all your hotness. Maybe you'll get a decent pair of tits out of it though." Aurora joked as the two girls sat in a pizza place in central London.

"You really know how to make me feel better about all of this."

"Do you want to name them after me? Maybe?"

"Um, I'm good not, thanks. What if they're boys anyway?"

"Aurorash. Auroram. Auroranny." She suggested.

Rose burst out laughing at her best friend. She was going to have to name them at some point, without Scorpius. That means they would be real, living children that came out of her lady bits. She was going to get big, too big to hide it. She was going to have to tell her family, and Scorp, and his family, and the rest of the school would find out anyway. She had to prevent her family from killing Scor, that was if he didn't die of shock when she told him. How was she going to tell him? To tell any of them? Surely they would all hate her. Getting rid of the babies wasn't an option and adoption was out of the question, she couldn't live knowing a complete stranger was bringing up her children.

Aurora noticed the sudden change in Rose's expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure about how to tell people." She confessed.

"You don't have to tell your parents yet, she said you wouldn't start showing for about six weeks, but you would star noticing body changes in the next two weeks. I would tell Scorpius as soon as possible. Tell Albus as well."

Albus had slipped her mind until that moment. He wouldn't judge her, surely. He was practically her brother, she trusted him with everything, and he would support her, right?

"We should be getting back."

"It's only two, why can't we stay out for longer? We have hours yet!" Aurora protested, wanting to go shopping and sightseeing.

"I need to speak to someone."

"But shopping! Just owl them?"

"I kind of have to say it in person."

Aurora pouted but stood up, swung her bag over her shoulder and dropped some money onto the table.

"Come on then?"

"Have you seen Albus?" Rose asked ever person she passed until she finally got an answer – he was flying alone outside.

He would be flying. It was the alone part that shocked Rose. Albus was popular, with his own house and with others, and he loved being around people – he was never alone and it was completely out of choice.

Rose ran up to her common room ignoring everybody that tried to speak to her, including three of her closest friends and four cousins. She needed to speak to him and fast, she felt like she had to tell someone or the weight of the secret on her shoulders would crush her. It didn't feel real at all yet, though she had known deep down from the moment she first suspected it. She still couldn't process the fact that there were two tiny people growing inside of her, two tiny people that were the beginning of her very own family and the first thing in the rest of her life. These two tiny people were going to become her top priority, her biggest worry, her most frequent stress and the main source of joy for the rest of her life, though the number would probably go up as the years went by. It felt very dreamlike to her, not quite a dream, not quite a nightmare, definitely not real. Being pregnant at fourteen wasn't something she would do,

"Al! Albus!" She shouted up at him as she neared the Quidditch pitch.

She mounted her broom and began to fly towards him.

"Albus!" She continued shouting until he noticed her.

"Rosie?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you."

"Hang on then."

He flew next to her, the wind pushing his messy hair off of his face.

"Long time no speak." He smiled.

"It's been two days." Rose smiled back.

"That's quite long for us."

"Fair enough. I need to talk to you, it's important." She sighed.

"Is it going to take long?"

Rose smiled again. Typical Al.

"Probably."

"Come sit in the stands with me and we can talk there?"

Albus sped up, flying over towards the deserted rows of seats.

"Hold up, I haven't flown in a while." Rose laughed, speeding up to join him.

"Why did you stop? You were good."

"Not as good as most of the others. I don't know, I just kind of... stopped."

They dismounted their brooms and sat side by side on one of the wooden benches, looking out onto the pitch.

"So, what's up Posie-pie?"

Albus was the only person that she would let call her that name. They'd been close all of their lives and it had kind of stuck.

"I'm absolutely terrified. Everything is about to change so much and nothing will ever be the same afterwards. Promise me that whatever happens, you'll never ever desert me?"

A look of concern washed across his face.

"What are you on about? What's happening? Should I let my dad know?"

"Telling him would be the worst thing you could do right now." Rose confessed.

"Ok, seriously, what's up?"

"So you know how Firewhisky does things to people, makes them do things they wouldn't normally do, and the like?"

Albus raised an eyebrow at his cousin as she started to talk.

"All alcohol does that, but yes, I understand where you're coming from."

"So, whilst under the influence of said drink, I did some stuff without really thinking, stuff that I wouldn't usually do."

He sighed.

"What did you do?"

Rose hesitated before she opened her mouth.

"You know after I fell off the table Scorpius took me outside for air? Well I ended up kissing him."

The boy laughed a bit.

"Kissing isn't going to change anything, a kiss is just a kiss."

"We didn't just kiss though."

"You had sex?"

He seemed so cool about it, not jumping to conclusions or not obviously judging her like a lot of people would.

"Yeah."

Rose felt a warm arm stretch around her back, pulling her into the warm body it was attached to, the natural feeling calming her over-active mind slightly. She rested her head against the solid shoulder, nuzzling into her neck. It would have been a romantic movement if they weren't related, and people assumed they were a thing because of how close they were.

"Oh Rosie. Are you ok? I don't think it'll change anything unless it gets out to everyone? Who else knows?"

The concern in his voice melted her heart.

"I think I'm ok, I'm not sure though, can I get back to you on that one? You don't know the major part of it though Al, its going to change everything. So far it's you, me, Aurora and the other girls."

Albus knew exactly who she meant when she said the other girls.

"Scorp doesn't know?"

Rose shook her head slightly, still leaning against his shoulder.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to have to; he has a right to know."

Albus began to draw patterns on her knee with his other hand.

"What do you mean?"

Tears threatened to fall from the eyes of the ginger girl. Sensing this, Albus pulled her into him so her head rested on his chest. Again, it would have been romantic if they weren't practically siblings, and to anyone passing by, they would look like they were a thing. They did nothing to stop the rumours but Rose didn't care. She felt safe then, like nobody could hurt her, that she would always have Albus to rely on, even when the rest of the world turned on her as she was sure it would do once everyone found out her secret.

"I'm...er...pregnant."

Albus laughed.

"Very funny. You're a great actress, maybe should have saved it for April Fool's though."

"I'm not joking, Al."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the pictures she'd been given earlier that day.

As she handed it over, the realisation of her situation finally kicked in. The dreamlike feeling vanished in the blink of an eye, replaced by the harsh cold of reality. This was it, her future gone down the drain. She wouldn't be able to do her exams next year with the kids and all, she wouldn't be able to come back to school, and her future would be gone, just like that.

He took the picture, and after examining it closely, he announced: "Is that really a baby? Those two dots? They're not even connected!"

Rose had to laugh.

"No, idiot, there are two dots because there will be two babies. I'm having twins."

The expression of shock of the younger teen's face was priceless.

"You see why everything is going to change? Everyone is going to hate me. I need to tell Scorpius but I'm terrified of what he'll say. I want to tell my mum but she's going to disown me. I don't want to tell my dad on fear of being murdered at his hands and I totally don't want the rest of the school finding out yet. I'm not ready for that, I don't want to hear everyone else's irrelevant opinions on something that has nothing to do with them at all. I don't think I'll ever be ready for that kind of judgement and attention but they're going to find out at some point."

She sighed and snuggled into her cousin.

His arm wrapped tighter around her as he stared at the photo.

"Does this make me an uncle?" He sounded quite excited at the prospect.

"I think it makes you a second cousin. I'll be the first one to have kids in our lot, even Victoire hasn't got that far and she's practically married to Teddy."

"Scorp's going to be a father. He's always said he wants a large family when he grows up and we all know he has a thing for you."

Rose blushed quite deeply.

"And everyone also knows you have a thing for him. It drives Alexis mad that you two both like eachother."

"Even if he does like me, how does he know he wants me to be part of the rest of his life, even if we don't end up marrying?"

Albus handed the picture back to Rose, glad it didn't move like magical pictures.

"Lucky guess. You need to tell him before everyone else finds out."

Rose wrapped her arms around Albus and snuggled into him again feeling completely safe and warm.

"I know but I'm not sure how I'm supposed to tell him."

"Just do it soon."

Albus' stomach growled loudly, ruining the serious mood.

"Sounds like it's time for dinner." Rose smiled as she said this, thinking of her father and brother and their constant hunger.

The two walked down from the stands and across the Quidditch pitch together, towards food and warmth and other people.

**Hello again :-) As I said, it's been a bit longer than I planned but hopefully this chapter is ok and kind of partly makes up for the time gap. I'll be posting again in the next few days hopefully but no promises. The ligaments in my ankle aren't healing at all so I have another doctor's appointment for that during this week. Maybe something will finally start working. **

**As ever, review and favourite and let me know all of your thoughts and opinions and suggestions! **

**Much love  
-Nutella x**

**-I've had to delete and reupload this chapter because apparently it wasn't showing up or not loading for some people-**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok. Everyone. Wake the heck up. It's 6am. We have 14 hours until the dance and we're running on a very tight schedule. Do you want to look like crap tonight? I think not. Get your lazy butts out of bed. You can thank me when you look beautiful." Aurora practically screamed as she walked around the dorm, clapping her hands and shaking her friends awake.

Five half-asleep girls rolled out of their beds, shooting death stares at Aurora, their hair a mess, remnants of makeup from the day before still slightly visible under eyes.

It had been a week since Rose had come clean to Al in the stands and thankfully nobody else had found out – not Scorpius, not her friends, nobody.

"It's 6am, why?" someone grumbled.

"Because beauty takes time and effort and we have a lot to do. You do all have dresses and shoes, right?"

A collective murmur of yes put a small smile on her face as she realised there was one less thing to panic about.

"Next question – do your dresses fit properly? Are they flattering? Do the colours look right?"

Silence.

"Ok, we'll just have to see that when they're on. If not, I'm sure there's something we can do. This makes our schedule even tighter. Hit the showers, hair needs washing, all makeup needs removing, cleanse and tone. You have fifteen minutes. Move, move, move!"

"Why aren't you showering?" Caitlin complained, still mostly asleep.

"I've already showered. Don't argue with me."

The girls shuffled into the bathroom, following instructions, not daring to irritate Aurora whilst she was in beauty-zilla mode.

Fifteen minutes later, they reappeared, hair in towels, fresh faced and slightly-more awake.

"Next thing is... dates. Does everyone have one?"

Another collective murmur of yes.

"Back to dresses. Whip them out, Ladies. I need to check the styles and cuts and then colour match for everything else"

Dresses hanging from the top of bed frames, the girls stood beside their outfits, waiting for approval.

Comments of approval left Aurora's lips as she patrolled the room.

"Now dresses go on bodies for size checking."

Another few minutes of rustling and helping eachother with zips, ribbons and buttons.

"Ooh Rose, have your boobs grown?" Rayn asked, staring across the room at the now-self-conscious Rose.

"Um, I guess they have a little. Is it that noticeable?" She replied.

"They look bigger, not by much, about half a cup size."

She couldn't help smiling, she was finally getting something there, even if it was a side effect of the whole pregnancy thing.

"The dress will need adjusting slightly around them now, but lucky for you, I know a spell that can do that."

Aurora winked at her best friend before producing her wand and making the necessary change.

"Sophia, the dress is fine, but yeti legs are not. Prepare yourself for heavy waxing later."

Sighing from beneath her fringe, she nodded slightly and proceeded to examine her 'yeti' legs.

"Good. Caitlin, is that dress entirely appropriate?"

"I don't see what's wrong with it."

It was cut out on a lot of the torso, had a slit down the skirt (which was floor length) that allowed almost a whole leg to be on show, and the neckline was sweetheart but before it met the middle, dipped down, cutting low onto the flat plane of her stomach. It was a miracle that the dress was staying up.

"You wouldn't dear." Aurora gave up and moved on to Ju.

"Wrong shade of blue for your complexion. Needs slightly taking in around the waist and bust. I need to do something about the length of that skirt as well."

The wand was produced again and the girls watched in awe as Ju's dress literally transformed in front of their eyes, like Cinderella's did in that old kid's movie - and the girl in the dress looked so much better for it.

Moving onto the last dress, Aurora examined every small detail.

"Am I allowed to give my honest opinion?" She asked, knowing that she would give it anyway.

"If you want."

"This dress does nothing for you, honey. The colour is all wrong, yellow doesn't suit you, and the neckline makes your chest look quite..."she made a hand gesture before continuing"... and the skirt does nothing for your figure. You're blessed with curves, boobs, ass and a flat stomach; please don't wreck your beautiful figure with a dress that looks hideous on. Do I have your trust and creative freedom on this dress?"

Rayn looked slightly confused.

"Do I have any choice in the matter?"

"Not if you want to impress Albus."

"I guess you can do what you like then."

The brunette smiled nervously before allowing Aurora to change the colour and style of the dress until she was happy with it and it didn't resemble the original dress in the slightest.

"Do we get to see your dress then?" someone asked.

"Of course. Two ticks."

Aurora began to flick through her wardrobe until she came across the dress she was looking for, slipping it over her head and turning around, watching as the other girl's jaws dropped to the floor.

"You like?" She asked, seeming nervous for the first time that morning.

The general response was positive.

"As you may have noticed, I've removed all mirrors from the dorm so there will be no questioning your looks or my judgement. As of now, you are all forbidden from revealing details of anyone else's appearance to them. Comprendo?"

Five heads nodded, attempting not to laugh.

"Dresses off, into dressing gowns, bare feet, hair tied back off of faces. Go."

Rose followed orders, not daring to defy the Malfoy girl, but her thoughts were somewhere else. All she could think about was Scorpius and how he was going to be dancing with his girlfriend all night. Although the Gryffindor girls all called her a pug-faced insert-second-insult-here, there was no denying that she was actually very beautiful, with olive skin, big brown eyes, long dark hair, and a slim figure. She wondered how he could fancy her, kind-of-pale, ginger, freckled Weasley when he could have a girl like Alexis.

"Earth to Rose. Everything ok in space?" Rayn waved a hand in front of Rose's eyes, snapping her back into reality.

"Yeah, space is even more full of thoughts than usual."

"Is the even possible?" Sophia joked.

"I guess so." Rose frowned slightly, banishing the thoughts from her mind. "Come on then, what's next on the schedule?"

"Whilst you were in the shower, I took the liberty of asking a house elf to bring us up some breakfast, which is technically against the rules, but rules are made to be broken. It should be here any minute. Until then, I guess we can just relax."

Sighs of relief were heard around the dorm as knackered girls flopped down onto their beds.

"Do any of you have the latest witch weekly?" Asked Caitlin, bored expression on her face.

"I think I do, hang on." Rose climbed off of her bed and dived into her handbag, searching for the magazine. The bag knocked over, the contents spilling across the floor. Rayn leapt up to help pick up the stuff, placing it back into the handbag. Chucking the magazine to the Irish girl across the dorm, Rose forgot about the scan pictures in her bag.

"What's this?" Rayn asked, handing one of the pictures to its owner.

"Um, it's nothing."

"It looks like a pregnancy scan, though a very early one. You can almost clearly see the two little dots that are going to grow into babies."

"Let me see?" Sophia climbed over her bed and stared at the picture. "Yeah, it looks like a scan."

"Who's is it?" Asked Ju, lying upside down, head hanging off the end of her bed.

"Is it yours?" Rayn asked, looking Rose straight in the eyes.

"It is as well!" Caitlin said based upon Rose's reaction to the question.

"When was the scan? When are they due? There are two, right?"

Questions flew towards the unprepared Rose, who flopped back onto her bed.

"I was going to tell you guys, just not today. They're Scorpius'. Twins. I'm a month gone, or thereabouts. He still doesn't know."

There was a collective kind of gasp and then silence, and then the sound of bare feet across wooden floor as everyone rushed to engulf Rose in a hug.

"Guys, kind of can't breathe here." She said, causing mass laughter. Everyone was caught up in the surrealism of the moment.

A small pop alerted them of the appearance of a house elf a few moments later. The poor thing was carrying a tray that was almost bigger than it was. It came bearing gifts of fruit, bacon, toast, orange juice and water.

"Thankyou Binky." Aurora said with a small smile as she relieved the elf of the heavy tray.

"It is no problem for Binky." The elf said as it disappeared with another small pop.

"Come on girlies, this is the last food until lunch. Notice the lack of sugar and caffeine. It'll do you good, I promise."

Rose realised during that breakfast how cursed she was to have her father's appetite, but how blessed she was to have his metabolism.

"Right, it's nearly eight, let's get the tinted moisturiser on ladies, it needs time to develop so we don't all look like ghosts tonight. No, we will not be orange; we will simply look like we have spent two weeks in Spain or somewhere like that."

Chucking bottles of moisturiser with various degrees of tanner in to each person based upon their dress colour, current skin tone and the amount of tan they needed to gain, Aurora realised how much of a control freak she was being. She shrugged it off, daring not to think of what they would be like without her.

"Don't put it on your face guys, unless you want it to go orange."

She thought she should add on that warning before anyone decided to go there.

"Ok, Sophia, bathroom now. It's waxy time." Aurora winked at Sophia before dragging her into the bathroom.

After a few moments, they began to hear wails and yelps coming from behind the locked bathroom door.

"Sounds like they're having a great time in there." Caitlin joked as she finished applying the moisturiser to her slender legs.

"Yeti legs are never a good look though, especially not when trying to impress a boy." Rose pointed out, flipping the lid on her moisturiser shut.

"What does it feel like being pregnant?" Ju blurted out without even thinking about it.

"I don't know. I don't feel pregnant yet. Can I get back to you when the symptoms kick in and I become the size of Hogwarts?" Rose laughed.

The whole group of girls dissolved into fits of laughter, not hearing the bathroom door unlock. Aurora walked back into the room, holding the door open for Sophia, who wasn't coming back in for some reason.

"Guys, can you tell Soph that her hair looks fine please?"

Sophia Longbottom emerged into the room, though you couldn't tell it was her from the back. Her usually bushy, wild hair was silky and straight, the mousy colour darkened by a few shades, thick fringe somehow now cut into a side fringe. She looked better already than she had in years.

The girls began to gush over their friend's new hair.

"Guys, are we all moisturised?" Aurora checked.

Another collective yes.

"Now onto nails. I'm thinking basic French manicures, maybe with a pale colour or diamante pattern later on if time and outfit allows."

The day continued on in a similar manner, with everything being done, from nails to slight hair colouring, eyebrow waxing to eyelash tinting, dress re-fittings and checkings, final hair styling, makeup, accessorising and of course, teeth whitening. Nobody was really sure where Aurora learnt all of the spells for this stuff, but nobody bothered to question it, they were all enjoying the getting ready process too much.

When it finally rolled around to half past seven, the girls were completely made over, seemingly unflawed, hair and makeup perfect and they had never felt more beautiful.

**AN: Hello there ;) Quite a long chapter this time because I felt like this chapter should be included and I needed the girls to find out. I think they reacted pretty well. I know, it has a lot of Aurora, and not a lot of anything else really, but it is kind of necessary. Next chapter is the ball :O Prepare for some Scorrose fluffyness (if not next chapter then the next one for definite). I'm back at school tomorrow as well, so maybe updates will maybe happen to slow down but I hope not. I hope you're all enjoying reading it as I am writing it :D I might even have some stuff following Alexis, Albus or Scorp himself later on in the story. I bid you adieu for now, I will update as soon as I can. Review etcetera please my lovely little bunnies (I'm still in the Easter spirit, what about it).**

**-Nutella x**


	13. Chapter 13

Countless jaws dropped as the girls appeared at the top of the staircase. Six boys stood in suits at the bottom, not believing their luck.

Albus was the first to move, climbing up the stairs and taking Rayn's hand in his. He bowed and kissed her hand. She curtseyed, smiling and blushing deeply before linking arms with him, disappearing into the crowd, full skirt swishing around behind her. She truly did look like a princess.

Louis was the next to greet his date, unable to take his eyes off of her revealed flesh.

"Hello to you too, mister." She laughed, taking his hand, running down the stairs.

Aurora's dress pooled around her feet as she descended the stairs to meet her date - a tall, dark and handsome Slytherin. She winked at Rose before making her way into the dance.

"May I?" The Ravenclaw had finally gotten up the courage to ask her out, and she was glad. He took her hand, linking it onto his arm, smiling as he did so. He felt like the luckiest guy in Hogwarts. Rose smiled at her two friends who were left on the staircase, allowing them to be alone with their dates – James for Sofia and a Hufflepuff named Joey for Ju.

Rose blushed as he continued to compliment her, before asking her to dance.

Her eyes met Scorpius' across the room and suddenly everything felt wrong. The room was too hot, too crowded; her company was starting to get too sweet. She felt sick. She wanted Scorpius, not the guy that she clearly didn't deserve. She wanted the blonde boy for whom she'd fallen for hard, fast and without realising, the boy she knew more than she cared to admit and missed even more. She had to tell him, she couldn't keep it from him any longer, he had a right to know. She just couldn't kiss him. Kissing him was a bad idea and would undoubtedly make things even more complicated.

The Malfoy boy noticed the change in her expression and kept his eyes on her as she danced around the room, a smile on her face but sadness in her eyes. The song drew to a close, and as much as he knew he'd regret it later when she was having a go at him, he let go of Alexis and walked over to Rose.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Can I have this dance?" A familiar voice asked.

She turned and a small smile flittered onto her face. That smile made his heart melt, not that she realised.

"I can't exactly say no."

Her date removed himself from the picture.

She put her hand into Scorpius' and felt the electricity. His hand landed on her waist and she felt like it belonged there, it made her feel safe, protected.

Another song began. Their feet moved in perfect time, never missing a beat, unlike their young hearts. She could feel herself melting into his eyes, falling into them beyond the point of return. Those eyes were the eyes she saw in her dreams. They continued to dance, fitting perfectly into eachother. Everything felt so right. This was where she was meant to be, in his arms and his eyes and his heart.

"Hey." He whispered as he pulled her closer.

"Hey." She smiled back into the space between them.

"Do you remember the last time we danced?"

"Yeah, it wasn't quite like this. Do you remember it?"

"No." He sighed.

She let out a small laugh.

"Alcohol does that to your memory. I can't say that I didn't have any that night though."

It was his turn to laugh.

"All we seem to talk about right now is that night."

He sounded disappointed, like he wanted something more.

"Yeah, I guess."

"How are you?"

She gave it a few seconds thought.

"Right now? I think I'm okay but I'm not really sure, can I get back to you on that one?"

"Yeah, sure." He smiled, so tempted to plant a small kiss on her forehead. "I guess I'm okay too. I miss you, how we used to be."

A million and one memories rushed back to them, neither quite able to process the entirety of what they were feeling.

"I miss you too." She confessed, smile drooping slightly. "Maybe we could try and work stuff out."

"I'd like that."

"I'd like that too."

The song changed and neither wanted to let go. People had begun to notice what was going on, the two 'enemies' dancing together, smiling, laughing, a feeling of intimacy glowing around them. They were completely under the spell of the other one, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"I like your dress." He said, seemingly out of nowhere.

It was green. He'd always said that green looked nice on her, that's why she picked the dress.

"I like your everything."

She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. She didn't mean to say that. She wanted to say thank you or something along those lines, and then that went and slipped out. It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't what she meant to say.

He laughed.

She loved it when he laughed. It melted her heart and made her throw her mind out of the window.

"Thanks, the feeling is mutual."

She laughed, not quite realising what he had just said.

"I kind of need to tell you something really urgently." She confessed.

A few moments silence followed. She couldn't hear the other people in the room, nor the band playing, not even her own thoughts. She felt like she was going to throw up. She needed to get out right then, before she collapsed or vomited or something worse. She did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

She didn't know where she was running to and she wasn't sure why, but she felt like Cinderella, fleeing the ball before midnight, when her perfection ended all too soon. She heard footsteps following her, the vague ring of a voice calling out behind her. She couldn't run anymore, and so she didn't. She stopped and sat on the nearest bench.

A warm arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her close. She felt safe and warm but somehow wrong in the arm.

"Scor, is that you?"

Another arm brought itself around her waist as she lay her head on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it's me."

Something about the voice relaxed her.

Sobbing into his shoulder, he stroked her hair, waiting for her to calm down.

"You said you had to tell me something in there and then you ran away. What's wrong?"

She needed time to work out how to phrase it; she couldn't just blurt it out. She kind of had to now.

"I tried to tell you the other day, by the lake, but then we kissed and I couldn't tell you. I guess you need to know, it is important."

She looked up into his eyes.

"You don't remember, but Al's party, we might have had a bit too much and ended up in the fountain together. I thought everything was okay until last week. I went a got it confirmed after I tried to tell you because I needed to be absolutely sure before I put myself through the idea of telling you again. What I'm saying is... well... I'm pregnant."

A heavy silence fell upon them, expectant but awkward.

"You're joking, right?" He began to panic.

"I wish I was." The tears began to flow again. "It's twins, I have pictures if you want proof, but there isn't much to see yet."

He wiped away her tears with his thumb, never once breaking eye contact.

"Are you sure?"

She reached under her skirt, detaching a small purse from her leg. Fumbling in the purse, tears continued to roll down her pale cheeks. She finally found what she wanted, finding a small, folded picture. Unfolding it, she passed it to him.

"That's one..." She placed her finger on one of the tiny dots. "And that's two." She moved her finger on to the other dot.

"I guess this is really happening then."

"We're in a bit of a mess."

Sobs wracked her tiny body, her eyes on the ground. Arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a chest, fingers wiping away her tears.

"Chin up, Princess, your tiara is falling. We'll get through this, no matter how hard it gets."

And that was how they stayed until the music finally faded to nothing.

Nobody noticed the dark-haired girl hiding in the bushes, listening to every word.

**AN: Oooooh hello. So this is starting to get interesting. SCORPIUS FINALLY KNOWS! This was interesting to write and took a bit longer than planned, and didn't exactly end up how I imagined it would but hey, stuff happens. As ever, review, favourite, follow.**

**-Nutella x**


	14. Chapter 14

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tell me exactly what is going on between you and that... and that... that skank!"

The screams of Alexis Parkinson-Krum were heard down the corridor, alerting everyone of her rage and waking half of the school up.

"Who?" Scorpius yawned, still half asleep, knackered from the night before.

"You know exactly who I'm on about! That pale, freckled, ginger bitch that you were with all of last night. I would say her name but I'm sure it would taste worse than it sounds."

If the whole school wasn't awake before, they certainly were then.

"Rose?"

"Don't. Say. Her. Name." The screaming changed to an angry hiss as her grip on his arm tightened.

"There's nothing going on between us, she was crying and I couldn't just ignore it."

Alexis inhaled sharply, eyes shutting. She counted to ten in her head before exhaling and opening her dark eyes again.

"Scorpius, honey, tell me the truth or I'll cut your balls off in your sleep." She said in her extremely fake sweet voice through gritted teeth.

Shrugging, he said "I told you, there's nothing going on between us."

"You liar!" more screaming.

Now it was Scorpius who was having to breathe deeply.

"I told you, there's nothing going on between us."

It was too early for him to deal with this; he was still in his pyjamas with sleep in the corners of his Malfoy-grey eyes.

"Well we clearly have different definitions of the word 'nothing' then don't we, because last time I checked, nothing meant nothing, not kissing and cuddling and being all sweet and mushy." Her voice dropped from a shriek to a whisper as she went up onto her tiptoes, red lips almost touching his ear, and said "and it certainly doesn't mean having a baby together."

She moved away again, her face unreadable for the first time that morning.

"That's not true." He half whispered, choking on his words.

"Really? Because the little birds have been telling me otherwise."

She smiled smugly, like a plan was forming in her head.

He pushed his hand through his hair like he always did in difficult situations.

"Next time you and your little bit on the side decided to have deep, revealing confession sessions, check surrounding bushes for people."

Alexis turned, red-lipped smile plastered over her face, dark hair bouncing on her back as she walked across the common room.

"Oh, and Scorp, we're through." With that, she was gone.

All he could hear was the sound of her heels clicking off down the corridor. He sighed and collapsed into a chair, grateful that nobody came through the common room during all of that.

There was a weird feeling in the great hall that morning, one of expectation, hinting that something was about to go wrong. After all, there hadn't been a scandal in at least a week. The house tables were nearly full and the food didn't smell quite as great as usual. Rose felt slightly nauseous and nothing seemed to taste right, but she overlooked it, not wanting her cousins to notice anything was up.

"So then I said 'well of course' and he looked completely..." Caitlin stopped mid-sentence as an unnatural silence fell across the hall.

Despite the sound of heels clicking toward her, Rose refused to turn around, not wanting to cause any trouble.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and a small cough when she failed to respond.

"Rose, can I have a word?" Alexis asked, appearing abnormally calm.

"Sure. Now?"

"If possible."

Setting down her glass of orange juice, she got up steadily, not wanting to make the nausea worse.

"I'd rather this didn't happen right here in front of everyone, so shall we walk or?"

Rose was starting to feel increasingly nervous.

"I guess we could walk."

"Good. Come on then."

Alexis smiled.

The redhead began to wonder what could be going on. Alexis never spoke to her unless it was to be a bitch and she almost never smiled. This was abnormal and scary.

"So, Rose, how's your love life?"

"Excuse me?"

Rose was shocked by how blunt Alexis was.

"How's your love life? It's a simple enough question. I had one until about ten minutes ago, but Scorpius and I are now unfortunately separated."

"Oh, ok, um, its fine, I guess."

The awkwardness between them was overwhelming.

"That's good. How are things between you and Scorpius? Because I think everyone wants to know."

Shaking her head, Rose admitted "There's nothing. He's cute and we used to be close but no, we don't have anything." She laughed slightly and smiled.

"Really? I've heard otherwise. There was the whole incident at Albus' birthday party, thank you for the invite, then there was the fact that you stayed at his house for two weeks over the summer, the kissing by the lake the other day, the cuddling last night and the baby. I think I got everything, correct me if I'm wrong."

The ginger girl was in a state of shock. How did she know all of this? Surely Scorpius hadn't told her. It was supposed to be a secret.

"How do you know about all of that?"

Pale faced and convinced she was about to puke, Rose began to turn away and walk back towards her friends in the great hall.

"I have my sources. Next time you fancy having one of those conversations" she raised her eyebrows "make sure that you're actually in private."

"At least I didn't have to force myself onto him. He came onto me, and he actually cares about me." The words were out of her mouth before her head even had time to realise what she was doing.

"What did you just say?"

"I think you heard me perfectly well."

Alexis turned, hand raised, and slapped Rose across her freckled cheek.

"You're a perfect little nerd, you stole my boyfriend, you lied about it and you seem to think you're untouchable just because of who your family are. That ends now. I know how to get to you and I know how to ruin you. Be prepared, Weasley, be prepared."

Rose clutched her quickly-reddening cheek and muttered "I don't think you do. Just try it."

"Watch me."

The Slytherin ran down the corridor and into the great hall, Rose following quickly behind. She saw Alexis climb onto the Gryffindor table, wand held to her throat, and begin to walk, kicking things as she went along.

"Attention Hogwarts. Perfect little Rose Weasley isn't so perfect after all. She's a boyfriend stealing slut who can't keep her hands to herself or her underwear on. She's a lying, scheming bitch and you want to hear the best part? Ok, wait for it. Are you ready? Everyone hold on to your socks. Rose Weasley, the daughter of two war heroes, is pregnant. That's right. She's with child, expecting, up the duff, knocked up. Anyway you want to phrase it. And I'm sure you don't need three guesses to work out whose children she happens to be carrying. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's. Her supposed enemy's. What will daddy say when he finds out, hey Rosie? Daddy won't be at all happy. Everyone give their congratulations to the slut of the century, Rose Weasley."

In that moment, Rose wanted nothing more than to shrivel up and die.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, it's been a while but I kind of got a minor outside life and have been a bit busy. But here we are, and ALAKAZAM! Here we go, this is totally awesome c; (ignore the starkid lyrics thing going on). **

She could feel the blood rushing to her face, and not because of the slap. She felt like her head was going to explode. She could hear whispers begin in little conversations, filling her ears like the buzzing of thousands of angry wasps.

Alexis turned to face her, smug smile plastered over her face.

"Anything to say on the subject?" She shouted over to the girl, whose face was now as red as her hair.

She refused to comment for fear of saying something that would confirm it, or her voice giving it away through the denial. She refused to blink for fear of the tears pooling in her eyes starting to fall.

"No? Well I guess that confirms it then."

Hundreds of pairs of eyes were settled on the Weasley.

She hated being the centre of attention and that was exactly what she was. She probably would be for the rest of the year. Maybe even for the rest of her time at Hogwarts. She couldn't come back.

Something clicked in her head. She would run. She would escape and never ever come back. She certainly couldn't go home. Maybe she would go somewhere far away where nobody would know who she is. America, maybe.

Turning away from the evolving scene, the tears began to flood down her face, her refusal meaning nothing to them. She began to ran, away from the hall, from the whispers, from the stares they thought she couldn't notice. Where she was running to, even she didn't know, but she was going and there was nothing in the world that could stop her.

She got to the banks of the black lake and stopped. She couldn't keep running, walking on water was a feat that had been attempted but never done by any wizard, regardless of how great. Her face was red, from breathlessness and embarrassment, her breath was coming out in pants and her head was spinning. She felt like she hadn't breathed in years.

A pale hand came into contact with her freckled arm, grabbing gently, alerting her of someone's presence, possibly stopping her from running any further.

"If you keep going, you'll end up in the lake, and a gentleman wouldn't allow that."

She recognised that voice, the one that plagued her dreams. Smooth as honey yet poisonous and often taunting.

"I guess you'd better let me go then, so I can continue to run, and you can allow it, because you're about as far from gentlemanly as anyone can get, Malfoy."

"You're wrong about me, you know. I'm not a complete prick. Not all of the time anyway. I have Monday through Sunday off."

She smiled, unseen by the boy behind her.

"Fancy way of saying that you're not a prick. Unfortunately, everyone knows you are and for some reason still want to be or be with you. Isn't society messed up."

"It's just because I'm beautiful."

How very predictable, she thought. She could practically feel his smirk growing as her own smile grew too.

"Would you mind letting go of me?"

His grip released from her slender limb, but not before turning her towards him.

"Happy now?"

She would have normally had some witty comeback, but she was drained.

"I've been happier if I'm going to tell the truth."

Their eyes met.

"Yeah, me too."

"You weren't in the great hall were you?"

He shook his head. "I did hear the shouting in my common room though. She really was a bitch, wasn't she?"

"Bitch is kind of an understatement. Why were you with her?"

The blonde boy thought for a moment before replying: "I enjoyed the attention."

Rose began to laugh and for the first time that day, she felt moderately ok. Her ginger curls bounced as her head bobbed with every chuckle. She had no reason to be laughing so hard, nothing he had said was particularly funny. It was the situation more than anything, she assumed, but she couldn't stop. How did she become 'that' girl?

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, I was with her for her sparkling personality and impeccable people skills. She was great in the caring area and didn't like to kiss. She was absolutely perfect."

That set them both off.

Neither of them knew how it happened, but Rose found herself in his arms, wrapped in his embrace, hoping for him never to let go. And after that, again, neither of them knew what happened, but they found themselves attached at the lips, becoming one singular being instead of two individuals. She felt safe and at home and totally where she should be.

Their situation was the last thing on her mind as she drowned in the perfection of that singular moment. The world was a blur of merging colours and drowned out sounds, of distant thoughts and shimmering imagination, of possibility and option and of optimism.

He pulled away, eyes full of hope and wonder, like a child who had tasted candyfloss for the first time, the sugar rushing through their body.

"So what are we going to do about the babies?"

Her world came crashing down around her as she remembered that minor detail of the plot.

"I'm keeping them, I don't know if you want to be involved, you don't have to be, I've told you before."

He sighed and looked into her eyes again.

"I want to be involved. We're doing things backwards though, normally people date before having kids together."

She let out a small chuckle. "We've never been much for normality, though."

"I guess you're right. Maybe we should try being normal, and see how we work as a couple before the kids come along, just so we can work something out before it gets mental."

A gentle blush rose to her cheeks, replacing the now-faded red.

"Are you asking me out?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I think so."

She smiled back and took his hand.

"I guess we could give it a go."

He took her other hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"Are you being serious?"

She nodded.

Their lips met once more as she felt his arms wrap around her. She felt her feet lift off of the ground and a mild spinning sensation, though nothing was really clear in the fog of happiness and electricity.

**OMG GUYS IS IT BAD THAT I'M ASDFGHJKL OVER MY OWN STORY? Yeah, ok.  
So that was an interesting chapter. Next one within 10 days (hopefully). Reviews welcome as always, positive or negative.  
I love you all yay!  
ALSO, 9,000 READS! WHAT EVEN?! IT'S CRAZY!  
Let's try and get me to 10,000 c;  
Adios xo**


	16. Chapter 16

Perfection is a limited thing, strictly controlled by the highest powers. Rose had learnt this the hard way and was brutally reminded of it as she crashed back down to Earth with a small thud. She pulled away from the kiss as thoughts began to swirl around her already-confused head.

"You okay?" Scorpius checked, head in the clouds.

"Yeah, I guess. So we're a proper thingy thing now? Because if we're not its cool, I mean we made babies together and we weren't a thing and we don't really have to be a..."

He placed a finger on her still-moving mouth, silencing her rambling.

"Of course we're a thingy thing." He laughed gently as she rested her head on his chest. She was the perfect height to do this, the warmth of him comforting her. Being short had its upsides.

"Could we maybe keep 'us' a secret for a while?" She asked somewhat nervously.

He looked offended. Noticing his expression, she quickly added, "That came out wrong. I didn't mean it in that way. Let me explain."

She released herself from his embrace, walked over to a tree and sat below it. She piled her curls on top of her head in a messy bun. He smiled and joined her beneath the tree where she was muttering quietly and moving her wand around. A few seconds passed before a line began forming in mid-air, following the tip of her wand like a pencil, drawing on the air.

"Look."

Three stick figures stood in the air. She scrubbed out the one furthest to the left.  
"Assuming that one was Alexis?" The blonde laughed.

"Correct. You two have split up." She drew a heart between the two remaining people. "We've got together." Over the spot where the drawing of Alexis was, she drew a stick figure that was reaching towards the middle stick figure. "Knowing her, she'll want you back." Rose drew a very basic castle behind the three. "We don't need the rest of the world giving us their unwanted and irrelevant opinions, especially not at the beginning of our relationship. It will make everything more complicated." She joined the hands of the stick people that represented them. "We need time to be us and to see if we can get things to work out." A crowd of stick people was drawn next to the castle. "There is the really small matter of my family." She drew two smaller stick people beneath the heart, between the two of them. "And we need to know whether we will work before the kids come around. I don't want us to be in some kind of on/off messy situation when they arrive, it's the last thing we'll need. If we go public now we won't get a chance at being normal."

She finally exhaled and looked into his eyes.

"Seems like being secret is best for now then."

She felt a smile cross her lips before leaning over and kissing him gently.

"If we work, I'll tell my family at Christmas and we can go public when we get back, I promise."

"I guess I can work with that." He sighed. "My parents only met you once that whole week you were at ours over summer; you and Aurora were always busy, so they really don't have opinions on you, but Terra and Caeli love you. Nobody really knows what Orion thinks of anything but I'm sure he'll like you once he gets to know you better. "

Scorpius' younger twin sisters were the cutest little girls Rose had ever met. At eight years old, they were funnier, smarter and sweeter than any of her cousins had been, and both her sisters were yet to reach that age.

"I think the only people in my family that don't hate your whole family are Al, Uncle Harry, Lily and Gran. No offence but old hatred doesn't exactly die."

He laughed, thinking back on the conversations he had with his father about how he liked Rose, and his father confessing to his soft spot for a certain Granger. Draco still refused to accept that she was married to 'the Weasel' even now, over 20 years after their wedding.

An owl flew above their heads and dropped a letter in between them. Scorpius picked it up and read the address on it. It was written to Rose in their headmaster's barely legible scrawl.

"It's for you."

The letter exchanged hands and they fell into silence for a moment as Rose scanned through her letter.

"I should go. Longbottom wants to speak to me. I think you can probably expect a letter later on, if this is about what I think it's about."

She leant over again and kissed him once more, before making her way back up to the castle.

**AN: Argh, hello, this is about a week late but I've had a lot going on lately. I had a couple of major confidence knocks in the last two weeks and was a bit meh about posting this but after some thought I decided to post anyway. This chapter is a bit shorter than normal but I felt that it needed to be written to be able to move the story along. I get that it's also a bit (very) predictable at the the moment but hopefully it will get more interesting again soon. I've noticed a lot of real-life people that I know have been taking an interest in my fanfiction account (Eg, the boy that I like and my English teacher) ((they aren't the same person. The English teacher is a woman and it would be a bit weird if I fancied her)) (((No offence Ms, if you're reading this))). I'm also in bed ill. I've noticed that I always seem to update when I'm ill.  
In reply to a pm I got asking about all the anon reviews from one date, they weren't all from the same day (I don't think?) but I authorised them all at the same time... (I think that's how it works, if not then I had a lot of anon reviewers on that day aha)  
****Anyway. Hopefully the next update won't be this delayed. As always, reviews are more than lovely and I really appreciate every single one.**

**-Jampots and Heffalumps xx**


	17. Chapter 17

A certain awkwardness filled the air as Rose sat in Professor Longbottom's office, waiting for him to return. Their conversation hadn't gone far, just the pleasantries before he excused himself to speak to another staff member, and Rose wasn't comfortable with the conversation she knew would be following shortly.

The heavy door clicked shut and Rose heard the footsteps of her headmaster as he walked back to his desk.

"So, Rose, I'm sure you're aware of why I called you here." He said after making himself comfortable.

She sighed and nodded, not wanting to admit it out loud.

"As headmaster, I'm obligated to discover the truth behind rumours as severe as the ones being spread about you. Would you like to tell me anything?"

A few moments of silence passed before Rose sighed, looked up and murmured "They aren't rumours..."

She felt better, lighter, and freer knowing that it was off her chest.

"And you're sure of this?" Checked Neville.

"That was why I was away the other day."

"I assumed as such." He nodded. "Does any of your family know?"

She had to laugh slightly at this. He clearly wasn't aware of the events of that morning.

"None of the adults do, unless my cousins have told them. If they don't already know, there's a 90 percent chance that they'll find out by tomorrow morning. I wasn't planning on telling them yet."

Another few moments of silence and awkwardness as Neville pulled out some parchment and a quill and began to scribble multiple different notes. He gave them to his owl and watched as she flew out of the window. Panic rose up in the girl as she began to think of all the people that the letters may have been to.

"Don't worry; they were to your cousins that attend here asking them not to tell your family members."

Her heartbeat went back to its normal rate as the panic left her system.

"Thankyou." She semi-smiled.

Her system was slowly turning back to normal but her mind churned with all sorts of thoughts, mostly about how she was going to inform her mother of the current situation.

"I'll need you to tell them as soon as possible though. By the time we come back in January at the latest. That is the next time you'll be seeing them, right?"

She ran through the next few months in her head before nodding and saying thankyou again. Her plan was to tell her mother before her father, probably during the Christmas holidays. She ran through the dates of the holidays in her head. They lasted nearly three weeks. There would be multiple times when her family was all together. She planned to tell her family about Scorpius whilst they were all together so that her father could be calmed down by his mother if necessary.

Maybe it would be best to tell her family all in one go. All at the same time, both things at once. Get it over and done with. It would be better that way, like pulling off a plaster.

Yes, she'd do that. Her plan was fixed in her head. Now she just had to survive until then.

"You can go. I think it would be best if you head up to the hospital wing, though, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Patil are waiting for you. There are a few things that need to be cleared up with them."

Rose stood up, sliding out of the heavy wooden chair and smiled. Her footsteps were light and slow, making her way across the room, attempting not to vomit.

"Oh and Miss Weasley, there is a certain blonde boy waiting for you outside."

**AN: A lot shorter than usual, kind of fillerish but I wanted this chapter in it and couldn't think of a way to make it longer. Felt like I should update as well so ya'noo. If any of you want to read any of the other stuff on my account it would be groovy. Reviews always welcome. Fangs (geddit coz im goffik) ((totally haven't been reading a commentary on My Immortal pfft)). **

**-Jampots and Heffalumps xx**


	18. Chapter 18

The next few weeks passed in a blur of whispers in the corridors, morning sickness (which should really be called all day sickness) and cravings.

Rose had managed eight weeks of pregnancy without a word from any of the adults in her family. If they knew they had sure as hell kept it a secret. The deadline for telling her parents was growing closer every day and she was getting more and more scared.

It was the bump she was most panicked about, she would have no clothes. Scorpius' tops would fit for a while but there would come a point when she was basically an elephant and clothes wouldn't fit her and she was terrified. She wasn't big on fashion but the thought of not fitting in to anything was a bit scary.

She hadn't missed any lessons as of yet, not doing anything to risk her spot at the top of her year in almost every subject. She was only beaten in two classes by none other than her (still secret) boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy.

Their relationship was blossoming, with their meetings becoming more regular and their chemistry growing with each and every kiss. She thought she got butterflies every time she thought of him but there was a chance it was just her stomach churning ready to continue with the all day sickness. She wasn't sure how he could kiss her knowing that she may blow chunks everywhere at any moment, but he did, and she wasn't about to complain.

The talking had either died down considerably or people have learnt how to be more subtle with their conversations, and nobody had said anything to her face, except for the occasional bitchy comment from Alexis, who didn't count.

As Halloween drew nearer, the castle began buzzing. The teachers put this down to the feast and the day off of lessons, completely oblivious to the huge masquerade party that the seventh years always threw in the room of requirement for third years and above. The younger students came by direct invite only and that was very rare in itself. All the girls had been planning costumes for weeks and the boys were hyped up to see which girls would look the hottest. For Rose and Scorpius, it was an opportunity for them to be a couple in public and nobody to know who they were.

A wizard masquerade party is different to a muggle one, for masks aren't involved in the wizarding equivalent, but instead glamour charms and extravagant disguises. The one rule of wizard masquerades was that at least one thing of each attendee must stay the same, not changed by the charms, so that they aren't completely unrecognisable.

The costumes at the Hogwarts secret masquerade got better and better every year and people went all out, though their costumes lacked originality.

"Remind me again what you're going as?" Aurora whispered to her best friend as they worked on their potion.

"I thought we were all going as Disney princesses, the muggle ones?" The redhead was trying not to vomit as the smell of the potion floated around.

"Yeah, but which one?"

Rose stopped for a moment in an attempt to remember the name of the princess that she was supposed to resemble.

"I think she's called Aurora, actually." Rose finally said.

"Nope, Caitlin's going as her, I saw the dress earlier, all pink and sparkly."

"Maybe not then. I can't remember. What's everybody else being?"

Aurora stopped stirring the potion and began to count off on her fingers. "We've got Aurora, the one that married that beast guy, the mermaid, Cinderia or something like that, the one that fell in love with that English bloke called John or something and then you."

Another few minutes of thinking before Rose said "I'm going as that Tiana one who kissed the frog?"

"Oh her, yeah, the one in the big green dress."

Rose nodded slightly, not wanting to give her body any more reason to puke. The only upside to this whole pregnancy thing so far was despite the soreness, she had gone up nearly a whole cup size. Her stomach was still toned and slim, though it wouldn't be for long, and her bum had gone from flat to rather large in the space of a month as well. The increase in male attention would dwindle as soon her bump started appearing and the fat spread everywhere else. Just because she'd had sex once did not mean she was going to walk around like some floozy having sex with anyone and everyone, though a lot of guys seemed to think she would. Guys seemed to forget that she was 14.

"The dress is gorgeous. Have you noticed how much more we dress up and stuff than our parents did?"

"I guess, but we don't pay for our dresses, we practice our magic and transform them ourselves. There's no harm in that."

Trust Aurora to have a clever statement to back up the dressing up and partying like a lunatic at every possible opportunity, though she was right in a way.

The potion was coming on nicely, or, it had turned a nice shade of blue.

"And what's my darling brother going as?"

"Some kind of superhero thing, all the boys are. Like our Disney theme but with batman and spiderman and ironman and all the other types of man."

Aurora began muttering about fake muscles and spells as the teacher began walking around and checking potions.

"Maybe a little bit less chat and a little more..." The professor trailed off as he looked into their cauldron. "Never mind." He sighed and walked away.

**AN: Bonjour mon cheries. Been longer than anticipated between updates and excuse the time leap but it was moving a bit slowly and a month worth of filler chapters? I think not. Reviews welome, very much encouraged actually. **

**(I do know where I am going with this, don't worry. I just wanted an excuse to write some fluff next chapter)**

**Much love, Jampots xx**


End file.
